Quia Amare A Draconis: The Beginning
by Siriusly Searching for Black
Summary: Hermione's Mom has left her family. She Head Girl, Draco is Head Boy. She has drastically changed frm abuse, and a prophecy comes into play revealing suprising info about Her. DHr
1. An Escape

Author's Note: The title, Quia Amare A Draconis, is For love of a Dragon, in latin. It's a Draco/Hermione fic that I've been dying to write. I own nothing except the plot and any original characters that may appear in the story.  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R, depends on where it goes.  
  
Summery: Hermione's 7th year, Head girl, life at home isn't good since her mother left, her father becomes abusive and she changes in order to hide it. Draco Malfoy is Head boy and they have to share a dormitory. And ancient prophecy comes into play and Hermione learns some very important news about her family. Her life at Hogwarts is changed, but for the better?  
  
* * *  
  
Ratatat Ratatat Ratatat. A loud bang and an even louder curse. Ratatat Ratatat Ratatat. A light flashed on. Ratatat Ratatat Ratatat.  
  
"Goddammit, Hermione! It's another bloody owl! How many times must I - Shit!"  
  
The almost seventeen Hermione Granger, rushed downstairs, before her father could get even more furious, in time to see a large barn owl fly past her hung-over father. Taking the parchment letter from the owl, she led it over to the open window and sent it on it's way back to Hogwarts. She turned around, seeing that her father had sunk into an armchair, head in hands, silently cursing his daughter. Tentatively, Hermione made her way to the stairs, hoping not to disturb his brooding.  
  
"Are you going to open it?" She turned around to him at the banister, "Pardon?"  
"Are you going to open the godforsaken piece of shit in your hands or not?" Her father bellowed. She turned the letter over, feeling the familiar Hogwarts emblem. She carefully tore open the envelop,  
  
"Dear Ms. H. Granger, After closely monitoring your behavior and grades over the last six years. We are pleased to appoint you as Hogwarts Head Girl.  
Heads and sixth year prefects, as you know, are entitled to visit Hogsmeade whenever they please and when it doesn't interfere with classes or any scheduled activity.  
Included in this letter is your Head Girl badge, a schedule of teacher/heads meetings, a list of the prefects, and your required school list.  
Term starts on September 1st.  
  
Many thanks, Minerva McGonagoll Deputy Headmistress" Hermione looked up at her father, he simply snorted.  
  
"How much money do you need?" Ever since her 5th year, he had just given her cash and she went to Diagon Alley herself. Without giving her a chance to answer, he pulled out $100 and handed it to her, "Get out of my sight." She headed up stairs, letter in hand, indifferent to her father.  
  
Life had drastically changed for Hermione. It started Christmas of her sixth year, when her mother left them both that Christmas eve. No reason, No letter, no goodbye. Just a bag and a screech of tires on asphalt. At first, Hermione thought that they had gotten into a really bad fight, and her mother went to stay at her sisters for awhile. But her dad started to drink heavily and when it was time for term to begin, her mother wasn't to be found.  
  
Hermione still had a hopeful out look, but that all changed the moment she returned home for the summer holidays. Her father was still drinking, and mom wasn't back and then the cold truth hit. Her mother, whom she loved so very much, had run out on them. She tried to comfort her father, but he wasn't receptive. It started with blame, he blamed Hermione for his wife leaving. The he started to beat her, just a punch or two, but it took its toll.  
  
Hermione started wearing sunglasses and dark, long sleeve clothing even where she went. As time went on, she soon changed her whole appearance, tighter, darker clothes, heavy make-up to hide the black eyes, and her once long, bushy, chestnut hair, turned to short sleek and black.  
  
At first, the changes were only physical and outward, but she started to believe what her father told her, how she was a freak who went to a freak school and had even freakier friends, and her mother was so ashamed about it she left them. So Hermione turned to others, it started with a party, then a drink, then experimenting with drugs. But never quite enjoyed the high from drugs, so she smoked cigarettes instead.  
  
This pissed her father off even more when she would show up at the house around 3AM, smelling strongly of liquor and smoke, causing him to hit her harder, causing her to stay out later and more often. Receiving this letter was like a breath of fresh air after being locked in a chest for a year. Finally, a real escape from this hellhole and back to where she was loved.  
  
Back in her room, she sat down to write to Harry and Ron to see when they could meet in Diagon Alley, but decided against it, She didn't want them to see her this way. She needed a few days to pull together and become presentable. Lighting up a cigarette, she put the money into her wallet and started to pack up up her school things. She figured she'd go to Diagon Alley on the 30th and stay at the Leaky Cauldron, then take the knight bus to Kings Cross on the first.  
  
Over the course of the next few days, she emptied out most of her room. Leaving only her bed, lamps and furniture. She carefully closed her trunk and laid out her choice of clothes for tomorrow, the 30th. The day she'd be free.  
  
Hermione's alarm clock went off at nine o' clock the next morning, giving herself plenty of time to get ready to go. She went into her bathroom and turned on her shower, stripping off her pj's of a long t-shirt and red silk boxers, she climbed in and let the hot water soak into her bones.  
  
Thoughts of school invaded her mind, wondering if she would have a different dorm with the head boy, or not. Who was the head boy? She didn't really care, a year ago she'd said Harry, but life didn't seem to be the same. The joy of being able to visit hogsmeade was comforting. NEWT's were upon them, but she wasn't worried, she'd been preparing since the OWL's in her fifth year. She got out of the shower and got dressed and ready for the day. Downstairs, she fixed herself a little something to eat, and much to her surprise her father was up and looked quite sober.  
  
"Morning, 'Mione." He said gruffly, she mearly nodded at him, and poured him some orange juice. "I know you're leaving today. And I'm sure you don't want any more to do with me, but could I drive you to Diagon Alley?" She looked him over, not sure, he did seem genuine, maybe she could give him one last shot. Besides, she did need a ride their. After a moment she gave him a nod, "Sure. I'll be ready in about fifteen minutes."  
  
The trip there was very uneventful. Hermione was listening to her cd player while her father examined how much she had changed over the summer. No longer awkward and undeveloped, Hermione was a mature, self-sufficient, beautiful woman. He silently blamed himself for it, but showed no sign of changing. The car slowed to s top outside the Leaky cauldron. He helped her unload her stuff then looked at her,  
  
"Well, I guess this is it." He said, "Have fun and good luck." He moved to hug her, but she shied away, he resigned to shake her hand.  
  
"Bye, 'Mione." "Bye, Dad." 


	2. A Chance Encounter

Authors Note: Woohoo Hope you like this next chapter! I don't really care if you review, but please, maybe just a word or two so that I know people are reading my work. Thanks!  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione deposited her trunk in room # 17 in the Leaky Cauldron and pulled out a cigarette. She figured she'd better get going on her shopping, she needed to get some new robes and her list.  
  
Diagon Alley was packed with Hogwarts students, none of them, luckily, recognized her. Her first stop was Madame Malkins, to pick up some new robes.  
  
"Hermione Granger?" She looked up as she entered at Madame Malkin, the first person to recognize her yet.  
  
"You've changed over the summer, and your hair!" Her spider-like hands stroked the once-brown locks.  
  
"I got bored with my old style, so I had a little fun." Hermione had always liked Madame Malkin, it was like visiting a very busy, very rich aunt who had the most interesting personality and fun stories. She easily spent close to an hour there, talking about everything from school to politics. At around 3 o' clock she left, mentally put up her barriers and prepared to face the world.  
  
In Flourish and Blotts, she felt at ease, books were her friend. She did change over the summer, but she still needed to submerge herself into the world of knowledge. She often found herself wondering aimlessly in bookstores and libraries, looking for a new interest. This time, Hermione found herself wondering into the dark arts section. Somewhere she always tried to avoid. But curiosity overcame her and she crossed the borders between the sections. For some reason, it was darker and colder in this section, but it fit. The air was menacing and the books seemed to be gazing at her. She glanced down the brooding aisles, until something caught her eye. Well, more like someone. Draco Malfoy. She quickly hide herself from sight, hoping he didn't see her, 'Shit.' He was the last person she wanted to meet here, in her condition. It was also odd, she noted, that he was here alone. Usually he only seen with his cronies Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
He was scanning the titles in a somewhat bored fashion, his silver blonde hair falling dangerously into his emotionless eyes. She hated to admit it, but in that black shirt and slightly baggy pants, he looked good, no not good, hot. 'Stop it, Granger, this is your mortal enemy. No way in hell is he hot.' But she fixed her hair and adjusted her clothes anyway. She silently debated weather or not to go up to him. Wondering if he would recognize her. She decided to mess with his head slightly.  
  
She casually took a few steps towards him, acting as if she was looking for a book. He didn't notice, she tried again, she was steps away now. Still her didn't notice. So she took a plunge and 'casually' brushed passed him, catching his attention and his belt. This she hadn't anticipated. She was wearing black low-rise jeans and a purple spaghetti strap with a black see-through over shirt with a gypsy scarf around her waist, which when she brushed past him, got caught on his belt.  
  
"Sorry." She said, in a low, seducing whisper. He looked down at the scarf then up at her. She held his gaze for a moment, seeing the look of surprise in them, then unhooked herself from his belt. Drawing herself dangerously close to his face. Their eyes met, sparks flew as the sexual tension increased unbearably in them both.  
  
"It's alright." He whispered in a sexy purr, a smirk faded onto his face. Suddenly she withdrew from him, quietly cursing herself for getting excited by Malfoy. Yet, he still didn't know who she was, thank god. Recovering, she smiled coyly and gave him a wink then turned to go. But his arm around her waist stopped her. Hermione met his gaze once again, this time she wasn't as secure, her breath stopped in her chest by the strength and uncanny warmth of his touch.  
  
"What's you name?" She asked him, putting on the façade again.  
  
"Draco, and yourself?" His eyes sparkled as she drew close to his face and whispered in her 'voice', "Your worst nightmare." Then she darted from his grasp and disappeared down one of the other aisles. Leaving him a bit put-out.  
  
Hermione didn't look back or slow down until she was safely in her room back at the Leaky Cauldron. She wanted to laugh, Hermione Granger, mousy little mudblood had just enticed and excited Draco Malfoy, her arch-enemy. But it was a two edge sword. For some reason, she didn't want to leave him, it took all of her to run instead of ravish his mouth with hers. 'Dammit Granger! You can't be attracted to him. He hates you!' 'I think he forgot that little detail. He was undressing you with his eyes and you know it!' 'I won't let it happen.' She stopped her argument and lit up another cigarette, collapsing into an airchair.  
  
Draco made his way through the crowed bookstore, reflecting on what just happened. She was familiar, yet mysterious. It was disconcerting, but he brushed it aside as he reached the muggle streets of London.  
  
Last summer he bought a small flat in down town London. He couldn't stand his house anymore. He was barely seventeen, but he was ready to face the world, muggle and magical. Besides, his mother was still distressed over her husbands imprisonment and was pressuring him into joining Voldermorts ranks, something he never intended doing.  
  
Once home, his thoughts were flooded once more by his mystery girl and who she was. He could recall every detail about her, her hips, her hands, her hair, her smell. All of it excited him beyond belief. If only he knew who she was.  
  
He went into his bathroom and turned on his shower, throwing his clothes on the floor, he stepped into the cold shower. His thoughts of her vanished almost instantaneously as the ice cold water his skin, replaced by thoughts of school, which was due to start in two days. He was appointed Head Boy, much to his surprise, but he was proud nonetheless. He wondered who the head girl was, 'Probably that mudblood, Granger.' Even being away from his family, he still had deep resentment for muggle-borns. Especially know-it- all Gryffindor muggle-borns. He broded some more of other head girl possibilities as he got out of the shower and threw on some black boxers. It was only about 7 o' clock, but he was exhausted. He climbed into his bed, turned off his lights and his thoughts traveled to his mystery girl and their chance encounter earlier today.  
  
Hermione had been berating herself all evening for he slight interest, even if only for fleeting second, in Malfoy. Life at Hogwarts was going to be hard enough with Harry and Ron, she didn't need a secret attraction to Malfoy to make it worse. It wasn't the fact that either Harry or Ron might be interested in her and would rip Malfoy to pieces if he so much as looked at her in the wrong way, on the contrary, Harry had a secret crush on Ron and vice versa. But they both were to proud to approach the other. Both had confided in her with this information, but she didn't get too involved, it made things a little awkward for her, so she kinda started to avoid the both of them by the end of the year. Something she seriously regretted very soon after coming home. But in the long run she felt it was for the best.  
  
She packed up everything she bought ad got into the shower, trying to rinse away Draco's touch. But all it accomplished was her thinking about if she stayed and if he found out her name, how terrible it would be. But would it really? Wouldn't it actually make things better? Then she knew that absolutely nothing would happen between them, And that was a good thing. She ran many scenarios through her head as she put on some boxers and a spaghetti strap shirt and got into bed. 'It'll all work out' were her last thoughts before sleep took her wholly. 


	3. Head Boy

Author's Note: Chapter 3! Woohoo! I want to thank all my reviewers! I so glad you like it! I love dark Draco/Hermione stories, but none have come out recently so I had to write this one. I got into kinda of a rut of bad writing when I stopped with 'Beyond the Veil' My Sirius revival story, and so my other new story, What Would've Happened, sucks, It'll hopefully get better. But I'm concentrating on this one right now. It's my favorite! Hope you like this chapter, I'm getting a little more sexual with it, and hopefully it'll get even darker. I plan on it being a kinda long story, so I hope you enjoy! Rating: High PG-13, sexual content and swearing.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione arrived quite early at platform 9 3/4. She wanted to get her stuff onto the train and in a compartment before the big rush of students came bombarding on. So at 10:15, she casually walked through the barrier dividing platform's 9 and 10. It was pretty much empty except for a few people who, like Hermione wanted a good compartment. Changing into her school robes, which felt amazing hot and heavy compared to her usual attire. She pulled out her new Head Girl badge and fixed it to her robes, quite boredly. She tried to recall her excitement when she first was made a prefect and her first order as a prefect, but it didn't seem the same. She was just the Head girl, no one special. According to her father of course. Hermione wondered the train, coming upon a compartment in the very front with 'Heads' written on it in flowly gold lettering. She slid the door open apprehensively, but it was empty, the Head Boy wasn't here yet.  
  
At 10:45, the train was about half-way full with students, Hermione sat outside on a bench, smoking a cigarette. Her eye's scanned the students who were coming threw the barrier, waiting for someone to recognize her, every now and then a glace would come her way, but they quickly got onto the train. At 10:53 exactly, Harry, Ron, and Ginny appeared through the barrier, talking between them selves. Hermione put out her cigarette and ran her hand threw her hair, then stood up and followed after them. She tapped Harry on the shoulder and shifted her weight onto her hip, in a somewhat seducing of fashion.  
  
"Hey, Harry." She said, with a small wink. Harry took a double look at her. Ron's jaw dropped, and Ginny's eyes looked in slight horror at the figure before her.  
  
"Her-Hermione?" Sputtered Harry, she smiled and rubbed her tongue over her lips, nodded slightly. "You hair.It's-it's-it's black! And short!" She gave them a spin so they could get a better look at her, enjoying every minute of it.  
  
"You look.well for lack of a better word, good." Ginny said, the first to get over the shock of her new look. Ginny usually was very cynical, so to get a 'good' from her mouth was a big thing.  
  
"I got bored over the summer, so I changed a bit." Her face kinda glazed over as she said this, giving her friends a small bit of doubt in their minds, "Oh, I also made Head Girl." Her usual smile came back and put on her excitement, which she didn't feel, but needed to keep up her appearances.  
  
'Of course you'd get Head Girl, but are you sure you're going to keep it, I mean with this new 'look', It's not really Head Girl material." Ron said, Hermione looked hurt, she knew he didn't mean to, but it did. She crossed her arms,  
  
"C'mon, let's get on the train." She brushed past them onto the train. She leaded them to the compartment she saved for them and they sat in silence for a few minutes. Hermione pulled out her cigarettes and the others looked astonished,  
  
"When did you start smoking?" Ginny asked, in all to superior tone.  
  
"Over the summer." Her friends averted their eyes, they all had the same thought, this 'change' wasn't just because she was bored. Something happened that made it happen. She looked slightly appalled,  
  
"Yeah? So? I'm still the same Hermione Granger, I just got a little bored with life as it was. God." She lit it up and took a refreshing breath of nicotine.  
  
"Well, excuse us for being a little concerned for a friend. We only want what's best for you." Harry retorted, his temper rising, but before Hermione could lash back at him, a booming voice echoed throughout the train.  
  
"Would the Head Boy and Head Girl please proceed to the Head's Compartment. Thank you."  
  
Without a word, Hermione flung her cigarette out the window and stormed out down towards the front compartment. She slid open the door to reveal inside Professor Dumbledore and,  
  
"Malfoy." She stopped in the doorway, the Flourish and Blotts incident ran through her head, 'Shit.This isn't going to be good.'  
  
"Granger!" Draco looked at her, his eyes recalling every familiar curve he fantasized about the past two nights. 'Fuck.'  
  
Dumbledore sensed the high tension, "Ah yes, I was afraid of this. Well, please have a seat Ms. Granger." He motioned for her to sit down next to Malfoy, a look of utter disgust and loathing on each face as she took her seat, her arms and legs crossed and her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed on her teeth. Draco's eyes followed every slight movement of her with a lust burning in his eyes. Dumbledore cleared his throat, getting their attention,  
  
"Now, let me tell you your duties and then I'll answer any questions you two may have. You are required to oversee the organization for any activity you plan on holding. You may designate the work to your prefects in any way that you see fit. You are also required to all meetings between the staff and heads or heads and prefects. Any problem or fight you are presented with, you must listen to both sides with an open mind and choose suitable punishment. Al plans are to be approved by the both of you. Team work is vital, and I hope you can put aside your differences and work to make this school a better place. About the Hogsmeade trips, you are allowed to visit whenever you desire, stay out as long as you like, but you can't miss any classes or let it affect your grades. Any questions?" A moment of silence then, in a sudden outburst both Draco and Hermione said,  
  
"Do we share a dormitory?" A smile creeped onto Dumbledore's face,  
  
"Yes. You do, along with the sixth year or higher prefects if they wish. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be off! See you after the start of term feast in the meeting room outside the great hall." Dumbledore disapparated, leaving the two rivals to themselves. A tense minute passed, Hermione could feel Draco's hungry gaze upon her skin, the attraction was still very evident. Meeting his gaze, he said,  
  
"You clean up well, Granger" Eyeing every sensual curve of her body, a burning desire grew in him. She cocked her head to the side and rolled her tongue over her lips,  
  
"Not to bad yourself, Malfoy." Her eyes wondered over his muscular arms, quidditch did wonders for him, then over to his oh-so-touchable hair that was always sexy, no mater how he had it, his eyes gazing hungrily on her, and his lips, looking like forbidden fruit, asking to be tasted. Another tense moment passed as they undressed each other with their eyes,  
  
"Would you mind telling me your reasoning about the other day at Flourish and Blotts?" Draco asked, breaking the fantasies and easing the tension. Her coy smile spread on her face again, tantalizing his senses,  
  
"To mess with that pretty little head of yours. And from the look of things, it seems I succeeded." Her eyes gleamed with an evil glint, making Draco's hatred and lust for her entwine,  
  
"Don't be too sure, Granger." She stood up, challenging him, hip cocked to one side,  
  
"Oh really?" A slight tone of seducing in her voice. He met her challenge, he met her gaze, towering over her as he smirked dangerously,  
  
"Wait and see." His face was devilishly close to hers, breathing the same air, skin almost touching. It took every once of self control not to wipe that smirk off of his face, and he knew it too. One last moment passed and then Draco winked and broke the connection,  
  
"See you at school, Granger. You're in for a real treat." 


	4. Jealousy's Pool

Author's Note: Chapter 4! Yeah! It's not as bad as the previous one but It's longer, so I hope that makes up for it. Thanks for all the reviews! Rating: PG-13  
  
* * *  
  
The great hall was brimming with excitement as students took their seats at the appropriate tables. It took about five minutes to get everyone situated, and then Professor McGonagall led in the first years. Every year it was the same, nervous first years, anxiously awaiting their doom, bored fifth years and excited seventh years, then the hat would sing and the madness that is Hogwarts would begin. Throughout the sorting, Hermione felt Draco's icy gaze on her, it was quite unnerving, but she kept her attention on the sorting ceremony to the best of her ability.  
  
It finished with polite applause as always. A gust of relief swept over her as she felt Draco's attention waver, she glanced over to see that Pansy was all over him, as usual. Yet it was different this time, a surge of jealousy coursed through her, yet to her luck, her attention was diverted by Headmaster Dumbledore's start of term speech,  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I promise to keep this short, as I know many of you are quite hungry," He glanced over at the Gryffindor table, where Ron was gazing longily at his plate, wishing for food. "First of all, I'd like to introduce this year's Head Boy and Girl. Would you please stand, Mister Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger." All eyes were on Hermione, and a murmur swept through the crowd about how different she looked, followed by a polite applause as they sat back down. "I would like to remind them and the prefects that our first meeting is right after dinner in this room to my right. The Forbidden forest is still forbidden and students are not allowed outside of the dormitories after 11pm. That's all I have to say so please, dig in!" Food appeared on the dishes, much to Ron's delight, along with conversations that were cut short from the ceremony and speech.  
  
Hermione was only half listening to Harry and Ron conversation about how they could prank Malfoy and get away with it. Every now and them, she felt Draco's gaze upon her again, but whenever she looked his way, he was talking with Blaise.  
  
A few minutes later, Ginny turned to the once golden trio, and asked Hermione if she was really sharing a dorm wit Malfoy. This shut Harry and Ron up right away.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes. I have to share a dormitory with Malfoy. It's no big deal. Just one of the many pleasures of being Head Girl." Ginny turned back to her friends and spilled the gossip. Harry and Ron erupted with distasteful comments at Malfoy. Hermione hardly listened, she really didn't care that they shared a dorm; it might actually prove to be a good thing. She glanced over at the Slytherin table, again a surge of jealousy in her veins as Pansy played seductively with his hair. Soon after, the food disappeared and Dumbledore dismissed the rest of the students to the common rooms, letting the Heads of House show the first years the way.  
  
Ron and Hermione made their way to the back room, Ron protectively guarding her from any male who even so much as looked her way. Draco followed up close behind them, his signature 'I'm-better-than-you-are swagger and aloofness in his face. The room was already filled with the prefects and Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah! Good, we're all here. Now this is going to be a pretty short meeting, seeing as you've just arrived and all" Dumbledore smiled at them all and continued, "We've decided that this year we're going to try to improve school to school relations. As a matter of fact, another Magic school is operating just outside Hogsmeade. We'll be visiting and having fancy get together's in order to let the students have a chance to socialize outside Hogwarts and learn more about the Wizarding community. So keep an eye out for that. We've also expanded the private dorms in order to accommodate any sixth or higher prefects. But it is optional, so you don't need to stay there. I know that Blaise and Luna are already going too, does anyone else feel a desire too?" No response, "That's alright, you can change your mind anytime you wish. Well then, you're excused to go to your dormitories. I'll show these four their new rooms." Ron shot Malfoy a look of death as he left the room. Draco just smirked and moved in closer to Hermione, sending Ron wild, but he didn't do anything under Dumbledore's nose, and plus, Draco was Head Boy.  
  
"Well, will you all please follow me, and I show you to your rooms." He lead them towards the library, then down a small corridor leading to the East tower, which was the original rooms, but when Hogwarts expanded, they were left vacant. The walls were lined with very old pictures of ancient magical creatures, long thought to be extinct, fairy rings, and magical rituals. They ascended a few flights of stairs before coming to a portrait of a woman clad in all white, with the moon over a blanket of stars illuminated the entire picture. Her eyes opened as they approached, a look of subdued longing in them,  
  
"Password?" Her voice was like a brook, gentle yet in a way mysteriously dangerous.  
  
"In perfect love and trust." Dumbledore answered her and she swung open for them. Inside was a common room, quite smaller than the other one's, yet just as welcoming. It was a circular with a fireplace across from the doorway. Pictures lined the walls, yet they were all empty, armchairs and little poufs were stationed around four worktables. On the north (left) side of the room were two doors, one with Girls on it and the other with Boys. Above them both was 'prefects' etched in gold lettering. On the south (right) side was a single door with 'Head's' on it in silver lettering.  
  
"Hermione, Draco, your rooms are to the right, Blaise, you are in the boys, and Luna in the girls. I'll leave you all to settle in for the night then. Goodnight!" He left through the portal and a fire blazed up in the fireplace. Luna disappeared to her room; Draco gave Blaise a smirk and followed Hermione through their door.  
  
The Heads dorm was quite smaller, but it did have a fireplace, which danced gaily as the two entered. A small library lined the walls, breaking only for the fireplace and two doors with their names etched in them. A love seat was the only furniture, besides a small coffee table in the room. Not wanting to engage in conversation, each ventured into their rooms.  
  
Hermione's ceiling was bewitched like the great hall, as was Draco's, showing a night sky of stars twinkling at them. Hermione's bedding was silver while Draco had gold. Her furniture was made out of a mahogany, and his was a light oak. A picture of the moon hung over her bed, while a sun resided over Draco's. They each took a moment to explore the new environment, then they both reached for the door leading to the bathroom.  
  
"What the hell?" He asked, seeing Hermione standing in her doorway across the room.  
  
"Isn't this just peachy. Not only am I living with Draco Malfoy, I get to share a bathroom with him." Yet it was quite a big bathroom, so it was easy to see why they were sharing it. The tub was a pool, like the prefects bathroom, and the shower was quite a bit larger than ordinary ones. A portrait of the Sirens hung on the opposite wall they were asleep currently. The windows were covered with floor length curtains, with the Hogwarts crest embroidered in each one. Draco took a hold of this moment to strike up a conversation.  
  
"So, Weasel is jealous of this little arrangement? You should've seen the way he glared at me when he heard we were living together." Hermione was preoccupied to care who she was talking to, she walked the perimeter of the pool examining the facets, his eyes followed her every movement,  
  
"He'll be fine once He hooks up with Harry. It's just sexual tension." Draco looked slightly amused at this bit of information,  
  
"He has a thing for Potter?" She nodded,  
  
"Since forth year, after the second task. Harry likes him also, but instead of confessing it to each other, they came and told me." A small laugh escaped his lips; he mimicked her walk around the pool, just a few feet away from her. She kneeled down to look at a facet closely, her hair falling to one side, revealing a bruise on the side of her neck. Draco edged closer to her, seeing the bruise. He also noticed how heavy her eye make-up was. He stopped moving when she stood up and looked at him, noticing him looking at her in a weird way.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where'd you get that bruise on your neck?" She immediately rubbed it defensively. Her eyes flooded with fear.  
  
"I-I-I fell..."He didn't buy it, and she knew it. He stepped closer to her.  
  
"You're lying." He was just inches away from her face now. She couldn't hold his piercing gaze very long,  
  
"I fell, end of story." She turned to go, but he caught her arm, stopping her. With her free hand, she moved to slap him, but he caught her wrist too with a smirk. He glanced up at her wrist and noticed the criss-crossed scars; His eyed widened in slight horror, then looked at her.  
  
"Was of living with me going to be that horrible for you? Or was this another fall?"  
  
"I don't want to discuss this."  
  
"No, I think we will." Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance. Then she, without notice, kneed Draco in the stomach, releasing her from his grasp. Not out of pain, but surprise. Then she pushed him into the pool and walked away. He quietly swam to the other side before she got there, then as she crossed his path, he reached out and pulled her in. He swam over to the wall and sat on it, smirking at her. Surfacing quickly she looked him in the eye,  
  
"Malfoy!" Swimming over to him, "You son of a bitch!" He splashed water at her, then got up and walked away. She followed in suit. He grabbed a towel and threw it at her so she could dry off.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" She asked, wiping her face dry.  
  
"The towel? Or the pool?" He asked, removing his soaked shirt and revealing a very toned six pack.  
  
"The pool you idiot." She responded, eyeing his abs.  
  
"For pushing me in." He threw her a white robe, "Why'd you push me in?" He asked.  
  
"Because, you were being a bastard. Turn around." He did and she proceed to take of her wet clothes, which clung to her every curve.  
  
"So wondering why you're covered in bruises and scars is being a bastard?" Dropping his pants and putting on a black silk robe.  
  
"Invading my personal business when I told you not to is being a bastard." She tied her robe around her waist, "You can turn around now." He gave her a sly smirk,  
  
"You weren't this cold in Flourish and Blotts? You were actually quite playful and cute."  
  
"It was a joke." She replied, yet she was jumping with excitement at the fact he called her 'cute'.  
  
"I bet you've never been to a party."  
  
"You'd be surprised. The first time I got smashed, resulted in this." She revealed a bit of her left breast, showing him a tattoo, a pentagram, a five pointed star inside a circle.  
  
"Alright. You're not completely hopeless. What do you say we have a little fun tomorrow night?"  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date?" She eyed him seductively,  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. Blaise and I are going to Elysion Fields, the Hogsmeade nightclub. Join us, if you dare." He winked playfully at her.  
  
"You're on!" 


	5. Seeds Planted

A/N: Hey, I know it seems like they're moving fast, but don't you worry. It'll all change in a few chapters. Well, hope you enjoy! I'll try to get the party up next. Just gotta write it! Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione woke up around 10 o' clock the next morning. She stretched and yawned and walked out into the common room. Draco was sitting on the love seat, reading book, in only silk black boxers, looking as though he had just woken up too, but he still looked hot, in Hermione's opinion. A coffee service was sitting on the table, Hermione walked over and poured herself a cup and took a seat next to him.  
  
"You're up later than I imagined, Granger." Draco said, glancing up at her as she sat down.  
  
"I had a hard time sleeping." She was wearing a purple spaghetti strap top and light blue gym shorts. Without the eye make-up, one could really see the remains of repetitive black eyes.  
  
"Would you care to tell me who gave you those black eyes and bruises?"  
  
"I thought we went over this last night. I don't want to talk about it." She set down her untouched coffee and got up. She'd only been up five minutes and already Malfoy had pissed her off. He followed her, reaching her arm and turning her around before she got far.  
  
"I said I don't want to talk about it. Now just leave me alone." She left once again, and again he stopped her,  
  
"You don't have a pool to throw me in this time, Granger. Tell me where you got these bruises."  
  
"Why do you care?" She asked.  
  
"Because I think I'm entitled to know who's beating the shit out of someone who I'm working with closely. Even if it's against my will. I really think that we could try to work things out a little between us. We're going to have to sooner or later. You're the only one who's able to put up with my shit. Even if you're a mudblood. I really admire that." Hermione's eyes were wide with shock. Never in a million years would she think she'd ever hear those words come out of Draco Malfoy's mouth.  
  
"Now tell me what's going on." A sincere concernedness was in his eyes and voice she'd never heard before.  
  
"I don't now why I'm telling someone who's hated me for the last six years straight, but here you go. Last Christmas my mother walked out on my father and I. She didn't even say goodbye or even a small reason. She just left me and my dad alone. I thought it was a really bad fight so I just figured she was staying at her sisters house and would be back in a few days. But when term started, she wasn't there." Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she continued, "When I came home for the summer, my dad blamed me. He said it was magical abilities that made my mother so ashamed that she couldn't take it anymore, so she left. I was horrified. I never ever even heard my parents say one cruel comment about anyone, let alone blame their only daughter. I was in shock for about a week, but it got worse. He was drinking heavily, and sometimes to release his anger, he'd hit me. I started dressing in dark, long clothes to hide the bruises, but it wasn't enough. I needed something to numb the pain. So I went to the muggle parties and nightclubs in my area. No one knew me, but I didn't care as long as there was booze and music, I was fine. A few tattoos and experimental drugs later, I started slitting my wrists, for added jazz. But it soon got boring, along with the drinking and drugs, so I took up smoking. About a week later, I got my Hogwarts letter telling me I was Head girl. Something I had been working on since first year. But I didn't feel anything. That's when I knew I had a problem. So I shaped up, trying in anyway I could to make my father forgive me for turning me mother away." A silent stream of tears was coursing down her cheeks, all the anger and hurt and betrayal that never had been voiced bottled up inside burst. The weight of it all carried her to the floor. Draco followed her and wrapped his arms around her. The hatred barrier and the house barrier and the blood barrier between them all come tumbling down around them, and a seed was placed in their hearts, unbeknownst to them.  
  
Hermione felt safe in his arms, it felt 'right', as if a piece that was missing had just been filled. Draco slowly stroked her hair, not wanting anything more than just to sit there, with her in his arms. A moment or two passed, then she stood up,  
  
"Sorry about that. Don't know what came over me." She gave him a weak smile then went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Draco watched her do this, his desire to protect her mingled with his desire for her. He didn't want just sex anymore, he needed more than that, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it. Shaking it off, he went and disappeared into his room.  
  
Her tears mixed with the comforting hot water that was pouring onto her body. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying the recall the warmth of Draco's skin against hers. It was intoxicating, and addicting, yet even in the steamy shower, she still felt cold without his touch. She ran her hands over her body, feeling the bruises along the way, recalling the last fight with her father.  
  
It was the day before she left. Her father pissed off over the fact that he wouldn't have anyone to look after him once she left. Saying that it was her fault and she should be begging for forgiveness. He had been drinking quite heavily, so he slapped her into the wall, then he pushed her down the stairs. She didn't know what possessed her to tell Draco. She knew that he'd find a way to use it against her, yet it was time someone knew what was going on with her. And he did have a point, they'd after to get over their differences sooner or later. Her longing grew as she thought of him, this time mixed with other feelings that were new. Yes, his body was desirable, no girl in their right mind would think differently, yet she wanted to touch his soul, not his body.  
  
Hermione finished up in the shower quickly and got out and put on her robe. She threw on some gym pants and a tank top. Then she decided to get a headstart on her homework. Draco had left when she got herself situated on the loveseat and engrossed herself in 'Advanced Magical Theories'.  
  
Around 6:45, Draco came back into the Head's Common Room, just as Hermione was finishing up her third essay for the day.  
  
"Great way to spend you last free Saturday, Granger." He said, throwing him cloak on the back of the love seat. He obviously had been out.  
  
"It's the reason I've always been one step ahead of you." She replied. There was not even the slightest hint that a hatred had existed between the two, but it was simply to friends joking around.  
  
"Are you joining me tonight at the club?" He asked, plopping down next to her on the loveseat. Her eyes scanning over her essay.  
  
"Maybe. What's in it for me? Besides seeing you humiliate yourself in front of hundreds of people." She rolled up the parchment, satisfied.  
  
"Proving to me that you're not just a bookworm. That you actually can have a little fun sometimes." His grey eye's glinted, it was working.  
  
"I can have fun, don't you worry. But I'm wondering if you'll be able to keep up with me." She got up and vanished into her room. Draco smirked with victory and got up and went down to the Prefect's common room to chat with Blaise. 


	6. Elysian Fields

Author's Note: Here's the club scene! Plus more! Big thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys Hope you like this next chapter. It's much more adult than the last one, so I'm upping the rating. Sorry! I just want to be on the safer side! Anyway, Enjoy!  
  
Rating: R  
  
* * *  
  
In all appearances, the little wizarding community of Hogmeade closed down with the sun. Yet a little way off the main road was a small nightclub know as Elysian Fields. Quite unknown to most inhabitants, yet it catered a lot to the students of The Magia School of Sorcery, the private school a few miles a way. As usual on a Saturday night, it was jammed packed with students. It was they're last weekend before term started and they wanted to get in as much partying done as possible.  
  
Hermione made her way through the crowded nightclub, looking for any Hogwarts students, mainly Blaise or Draco. She ended up in the back at the bar, a cute bartender wiping out a glass, she sat down and made her presence known.  
  
"Haven't seen you here before. You a transfer student?" He asked, leaning on the bar counter, his brown hair falling into his bright blue eyes. He wasn't her type, but she figured she have a little fun nonetheless.  
  
"No. I go to Hogwarts." She answered in a somewhat innocent tone of voice, faking shy was one of her favorite ways to snag a guy.  
  
"We don't get many of your kind here. But always pleased to serve fresh blood. What can I get you Miss.?"  
  
"Granger, it's Hermione Granger. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She blushed slightly as he nodded to her, flashing a very white grin.  
  
"Since you're new, you're first drink is on the house, why don't you try the house special? It's quite good."  
  
"Alright. I'll try it." Hey free booze, who cares what it is. He grabbed a tall glass and filled it with what looked like Butterbeer, but one couldn't be too sure, then he added two shots of a bright green liquid substance. She looked at it with suspicion, then took a sip. Then another, and before she knew what hit her, she'd drained the glass.  
  
"That's potent! What the hell did you put in it?" She asked, her playful innocence dropped. A wicked grin, much like his other grin, he needed to work on his game, flashed on his face.  
  
"Absinthe."  
  
"But it's illegal, isn't it?" She asked, and she thought she was done with the drug scene when she left the muggle world.  
  
"Butterbeer neutralizes the drug effect, yet leaving it's punch. Quite good, huh?"  
  
"Pour me another." A stupid grin shot onto his face. He thought she was into him, hoping to get her drunk enough to go to bed with him, he did, added an extra shot of Absinthe. A girl walked up next to the bartender, she had jet black hair and deep grey eyes. Her face and her demeanor slightly familiar, like from someone she met, but hadn't seen in quite some time.  
  
"Seth, quit trying to pick up girls and go break up that fight over there. Zambini and Purtley are at it again." She motioned to a tumult in the corner, he threw his cloth down and went to the rescue, clearly pissed off that she had interfered with his 'game'.  
  
"Blaise Zambini?" Hermione asked the girl whit the familiar face and deep grey eyes.  
  
"Yeah, he's a troublemaker, but he usually comes with Draco Malfoy so we let him in. Plus he's kinda cute, so I take pity on him."  
  
"Malfoy's here?"  
  
"When is he not? He's our most frequent Hogwarts student. You know him?" She asked Hermione, clearly interested with the girl with the black hair. Ignoring the riot coming from the corner where the fight was still going on.  
  
"I know him. We share a dorm. We're both the heads." Hermione took a drink of her butterbeer and absinthe.  
  
"So sorry. He can really be a bastard at times. But he does have a better side, buried deep within all the shit he puts on. Are you Hermione Granger?" The girl asked.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah." She took another sip of her drink.  
  
"I'm Ilyanna, Ilyanna Kerrington Black." Hermione choked on her drink. Ilyanna looked at her in a questioning way.  
  
"You wouldn't by any chance, happen to be related to Sirius Black?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. He's my father. Why do you ask?" Ilyanna put a protective shield up in her eyes, not sure what to do with this girl.  
  
"That's why you look so familiar! He was like an uncle to me and my friends. Well, mostly to Harry Potter, his godson. Funny, you'd think he'd mention he had a daughter, but he was always very secretive." Hermione said, a small smile on her lips.  
  
"I never met him, nor my mother. I always thought they were dead. The only reason I know his name is because of the letter my mom left me. But you talk as if you don't know him anymore. What happened?" Ilyanna asked, her hand playing with the chain upon her neck.  
  
"Well I guess I'm as good as any to tell you this. He died. Two years ago he fell into the spirit world." Hermione answered, he voice low and full of concern for the girl standing beside her.  
  
"Who do you live with then, if not your mother?" She asked, trying to get Ilyanna's attention away from the necklace around her neck.  
  
"My god-mother. Lorelei Malfoy. She's Draco's aunt. That's how I know him and the good buried within him. But it'll take a strong force to draw it out with. But enough with all this emotionalism, what'd you say we go and pick up some guys. I know someone who'll be perfect for you!" Ilyanna said, excitement running through her veins.  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked, not sure what to do.  
  
"Malfoy!" Ilyanna jumped over the counter and dragged Hermione through the crowd to find the guys.  
  
"I'm gonna need another drink for this!" Hermione mubled, finishing off her second house special.  
  
Blaise and Draco were sitting at a table in the back when the girls approached. Draco smirked slightly at Blaise when h saw Hermione trailing along side Ilyanna.  
  
"Well, well, well, To what do we owe the pleasure?" Draco asked playfully evil. The tone that made Hermione's heart speed up. Ilyanna smirked, almost identical to his, only a little more lighthearted, she pushed Hermione towards Draco and grabbed Blaise for herself and they disappeared into the dancing crowds. Hermione jumped slightly as Draco's arm went around her waist, his face smiling maliciously at her. She picked up his forgotten drink and drained it.  
  
"Let's dance." She said in a low voice, leading him out onto the dance floor. She pressed up against him as the music's pace quickened. Draco couldn't help but let out a slight groan as her hips tantalized him. His hands ran up and down her body, only to increase his wild desires and remind him of his fantasies only nights before. She didn't object to any of it, the music and the absinthe coursing through her blood, relieving her mind of the pain of thinking and the memory of any hurt she had been inflicted with. Her only thought was him.  
  
Before either of them knew what had happened, they found themselves back in the Heads dormitory, strewed clothes were everywhere in their maniac yearnings. The had made it to Draco's bed before entangling their bodies together. Their lustful fantasies finally made a reality with one last thrust and satisfied scream before the moment ended.  
  
Draco laid next to Hermione, who was panting heavily; his blood was pounded throughout his body. No words were exchanged, for none were needed. Hermione put her head onto his chest and he wrapped his arm around her, as they fell into a pleasurable sleep almost instantly.  
  
Hermione woke up the next day, alone, in Draco's bed, naked. It all came flooding back. The club. The Absinthe. Ilyanna. Draco. The dance that led to the sex. Ah yes, the sex. She, Hermione Granger, know-it-all mudblood, had just had sex with her arch enemy and self-proclaimed sex god of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy. She felt no remorse which was the odd part about it all. Usually she felt like shit after something like this happened, yet she was feeling quite pleasant, minus the massive headache from all the alcohol.  
  
After throwing on some clothes, she decided to go see what Harry and Ron were up to. She hadn't seem them yesterday, and didn't want them to worry to much over her. Plus she was hungry, as it was lunch time, so it was an added bonus. Before the opened the door, she heard two voices coming from the other side,  
  
"So? You do her?" She stopped in her tracks. Blaise was talking with someone.  
  
"You've got to be joking? Is this the face of a man who just won a bet?" Draco Malfoy. Hermione furrowed her brow in thought, 'Who were they-'  
  
"So, is the mudblood good in bed?" Her. They were talking about her. She didn't know what to feel. All of it had been a set up. Last night, yesterday morning, the pool incident. All his concernedness and care was a lie, an act. All to get into her pants. She stepped away slightly from the opening door. SLAP!  
  
"Granger! What the-" SLAP. Draco had been hit. Twice, by Hermione, his face reddening as she cut him off.  
  
"You know what the fuck that was for, Malfoy! I can't believe how fucking arrogant you actually are! You think that just because you have what people call pureblood, and money and fucking gorgeous, you can seduce woman to do you will, then once you're done with them, toss them aside. You make me sick! I can't believe I let myself be attracted to you! I can't believe that I trusted you enough to tell you that my father liked to beat the living shit out of me! And I can't fucking believe that I let myself give in to you and let you use me like everyone else! I hope you're happy. I hope you can live with yourself, after defiling you precious blood with that of a mudblood. What'll the other Slytherins say when they hear this? You'll never hear the end of it, I'm sure. You are an arrogant piece of shit and I pray to God I live to see the day that I'll finally know you're rotting in hell!" She stormed out of the dorm room, leaving behind to speechless seventeen year old boys. She wasn't hungry anymore, she didn't feel dirty or anything. In fact she didn't feel much of anything, only wrath. She hated Malfoy, yet she hated herself more for letting him use her, when she knew all along that he was going to screw her over in the end.  
  
After a few minutes of wondering around, getting her emotions under control, she went straight to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I need to speak with you, please, It's important." The door opened.  
  
'Ah Hermione, I was just going to find you. There is something I need to discuss with you." He opened the door, letting her in.  
  
"Before that. I need to tell you something."  
  
"Go right ahead."  
  
"I'm resigning from my position as Head Girl." Dumbledore sat in his armchair, thinking for a moment,  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Personal matters between Malfoy and Myself." She said, not wanting to get into details.  
  
"Well, I'll have to consider this carefully. But I ask you to hear me out, then reconsider. Now please, take a seat Ms. Granger. What I have to say may shock you." He looked at her for a moment then continued.  
  
" First of all, you name's not Granger. It's Magia. You were adopted at birth by the Grangers. Your biological parents, I am sorry to say, were murdered my Voldermort. You are the last remaining Magia and are therefore entitled to your inheritance. But that will be sorted out later. I need to tell you about the prophecy." A young woman stepped out from the shadowed corner.  
  
"Allow me, Professor." She at Hermione with deep grey eyes,  
  
"Ilyanna?" 


	7. Verbal Beatings and Revelations

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! It's a lot of explanations and other crap, so bare with me! Poor Draco, he gets two verbal beatings in this chapter! Don't worry, it'll get even more juicy! Enjoy!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
* * *  
  
"You've met?" Dumbledore asked, a very seldom look of confusion on his wise old face.  
  
"Last night. It's a long story, and time is pressing. Please let me explain things to her." Ilyanna implored, not wanting to discuss last night's events anymore than Hermione. Dumbledore nodded and smiled his half smile, closing his eyes and leaning back in his armchair.  
  
"Hermione, listen to me and listen carefully. Late last night, after you left with" Dumbledore's eyes opened slightly, "Well, after you left, I had a premonition. I'm gifted with the gift of inner sight and all that jazz," She added, seeing the look of small confusion on Hermione's face. "Anyway, it was more like a what would happen vision than a premonition, but that's beside the point. In my vision I saw the war to come, the last one, well for our age at least. It was terrible, explosions everywhere, screaming families running from their ruined neighborhoods as Voldermort's Death Eaters swarmed around them. The I saw Hogwarts, a field of death, the Death Eaters were killing anyone who got in their way. Then it flashed to him torturing you with, an evil smirk on his face, muttering, 'When all have failed, the first to stand shall be the last to fall. The Dark Lord shall stand in pure victory, if the heir of the Magia shall cease to be.' He stopped for a minute as you feel to your knees, then he spoke, 'You never knew, did you? You always thought you were a filthy little mudblood, but in reality, your blood is purer than that of the purest pureblood wizard. Magic is your blood. It's a pity, really to see such power go to waste, but all's fair in love and war. Goodbye Aradia Magia, last heir to the Magia.' A green let of light shot from his wand and you died. I thought the vision was over, a prediction of the doom to come, yet I was wrong, a minute of black night passed and it started over. The war, the screams, Hogwarts. Then He approached you, you were trying to heal a man who had fallen in battle, he was covered in blood, and you were crying. A light surrounded his body and he vanished as you stood to face Voldermort, he raised his wand to strike, muttering the prophecy once again, 'When all have failed, the first to stand shall be the last to fall. The Dark Lord shall stand in pure victory, if the heir of the Magia shall cease to be.' A bright white light illuminated the area coming from you body for a moment. You were now clad in all white, wielding a silver sword, with a crown of silver and gold upon you head. Voldermort's face flooded with fear as you said an ancient curse, or something and thrust the sword into his flesh. A huge explosion, then a sunray shone through the dark sky, shining down upon you as you collapsed. The sun broke through the clouds, and those who were wounded were healed. A lone figure walked up to your lifeless body and gently placed you in their lap, a single tear glistening on their pale cheek. And then it vanished."  
  
Hermione sat in silence, digesting the mass of information just given to her. The name Magia was new to her, yet somehow familiar. The Prophecy stated that the first to stand shall be the last to fall. It must be referring to the Magia family line. They must've been the first persons to experience magic and use it. They would be about a millenia old, if that's what it meant. But did this mean that she was the key to destroying Voldermort once and for all? That really confused her. What about Harry? He's the boy who lived? Dumbledore broke the silence,  
  
"We don't know quite what it means either. The only clue is the prophecy. And luckily, the vision revealed the heir of the Magia line. Long thought to have died out. Hermione, do you understand what this means?" She looked at him and nodded slowly,  
  
"I'm a not a muggleborn, I'm a pureblood. And I apparently have some sort of magic in my very blood, it is my blood, according to Voldermort. My name's not Granger, it's Magia, and my first name isn't Hermione..It's Aradia." Her voice to an whisper, Aradia Magia. It was too regal for her, that name is for someone who has the power to do whatever she wants. Hermione Granger fit her perfectly, yet didn't she, before everything happened, didn't she have the power to do whatever she wanted?  
  
"Yes. But I think you can keep Hermione for the time being, in fact, I think it best that you do. Yet I think we haven't heard the prophecy in full. Only the part that applied to Voldermort. I need to look into it. What I want you to do Hermione, is this, the Head Dormitory is the safest in the castle, so I'm asking you to stay there when you are not in your classes. You are not required to fulfill any of your Head Girl duties until you want to. I'm not accepting your resignation, just giving you leave. I do not doubt that you'll go straight to the library to try and find out any information you can on this prophecy, but I assure you, you won't find any. You could try to research the Magia line, but you'll find very little. Ilyanna knows more about that family than many people inn our world, seeing as she goes to The Magia School of Sorcery. Founded by the Magia family line. I do ask you to leave though, I have very pressing matters that I need to accomplish. Ilyanna, I give you leave to accompany Hermione to her dorm room and answer any questions you can." Ilyanna thanked him and helped Hermione up out of her chair. The two made their way out of his office.  
  
Hermione was silent for awhile, in thought. She thought about her life and her family. The beatings, the fights, all of it. She thought about Her friends and life here at Hogwarts, a small look of triumph fell onto her face, 'Well, Malfoy doesn't have any thing on me anymore, seeing how I'm of a purer blood than he his.' Draco. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of him, an ache in her heart. She knew he was a bastard and he would never change, yet that didn't stop her from wanting him. Not in a sexual way anymore, that was more of a side bonus. She didn't know what it was, but she needed his respect, his care, his love. Ilyanna noticed small tears rolling down her face, their was no denying it, she was her fathers daughter, she took Hermione by the hand and gently squeezed it,  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, a friendly smile on her face as Hermione looked at her,  
  
"Just thinking.about something that happened this morning."  
  
"Care to tell me about it? It seems pretty serious if you're crying over it." Hermione glanced down the corridors, no one, then she turned back to Ilyanna.  
  
"Draco used me." Ilyanna's eyes widened slightly, not necessarily in shock, but more in the blunt fact.  
  
"He did what?!"  
  
"Shhh. I knew it was going to happen, he's always hated me. But I never thought it would be so soon. He made a bet with his friend Blaise, you know, Zambini, to sleep with me. Well, it started when we started to be civil to one another, and when I kinda hit on him in Flourish and Blotts, but that's a different story. Our first night here, we flirted a bit in the bathroom, we have a pool, so when he asked about my bruises, I pushed him in. The he pulled me in then he bet me that I couldn't let down my guard and have some fun, so that's how I ended up at the club last night. Yesterday morning, he was actually friendly to me and I was feeling really bad, so when he asked about the bruises again, I told him that my father beat me and blamed me for my mother leaving him. I cried, he held me, one moment of bliss. So I thought we could really be friends, so later last night, I was drunk and didn't have a hold on my hormones and one thing led to another. And he won the bet." Hermione blushed a little at this. Ilyanna eyes hardened in anger,  
  
"So he took advantage of you? That rotten bastard. No wonder you wanted to resign from you position, who wouldn't after a thing like that." Hermione looked slightly forlorn, "C'mon, let's get you back to your room, then I'll go and teach him a lesson he won't forget." Ilyanna took her hand and they reached the head dorm room. Draco looked up from the loveseat, his cheek still a bit pink from where she had hit him, the girls exchanged a little look that said everything. His heart ached a bit when he saw the hurt and betrayal in Hermione's eyes, something he wasn't used to, he watched her vanish quickly into her room, leaving him alone with a rather pissed off looking Ilyanna.  
  
"What do I owe the pleasure-"  
  
"Cut the crap, Malfoy. I know what you did to her. She trusted you Draco, she confided in you with her most dark secret, about being abused by her father physically. Then you go and beat her emotionally. How can you be so cold hearted? You don't know what's it like to be in her position, growing up one way, then thrown into our world, just to be chided because of something she can't control. Her blood. Then to lead her on, use her in your sick fantasies, then throw her aside. What kind of animal are you?" Ilyanna had her wand pointed at him then entire time, daring him to cross her, he opened his mouth to reply and she threw him against the wall with her wand,  
  
"You have no right to say anything. Not to me, not to her. Especially not to her. If I hear you've hurt her again, you won't live to see another day. Got me, Malfoy?" She turned before he could answer and went into Hermione's room.  
  
Draco sat there, a weird pain was in his chest, not from the throw, but something else. He felt dizzy and lightheaded, a pain seared in his chest again, he looked down and saw it, it was a circle with a dot in the center underneath a cresant moon. 


	8. Dreams and Screams

Author's Note: Sorry it took forever to update! Life gets in the way of things. Hope you like this next chapter! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I love you all and hope you continue to enjoy my ficcie!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
* * *  
  
"Granger! Granger! Granger get the fuck out of bed, Granger!" Malfoy was banging on her door, looking very perturbed. A groan came from the other side, than a thump against the door.  
  
"Don't make me come in there Granger!" The door opened before he could hit it again, Hermione appeared and was wearing an extra-large t- shirt with some boxers,  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
"In case you've forgotten, we're the heads. It's our job to make sure the younger bastards don't get lost."  
  
"I'm on leave. Do it yourself." She closed the door, but his arm pushed it open again before it clicked.  
  
"On leave? You can't be on leave! What the hell am I supposed to do without you?"  
  
"You should've thought about that BEFORE you decided to use me." She slammed the door in his face, leaving him slightly dazed with anger. He thought about throwing open the door and argue about it with her, yet something prevented him. Her words pulsed in his head, 'use me.' that's what he had did. That's what he did to her and countless other members of the female student body. She was the only one who affected him in this way though. No one else had fought back, I guess that's what is different. But it feel like that, it was something else.something more meaningful. His hand went to the sigil that was engraved in his skin. It stung a bit, but for the most part it didn't bother him. Yet he did wonder why it was there, it was quite unnerving having a tattoo that you never wanted in the first place. He glanced at the clock and shrugged it off and left the dorm room to fulfill his Head Boy duties.  
  
Hermione couldn't fall back asleep after Malfoy had so rudely awakened her, yet she blamed herself for not telling him she was on leave. But it was none of his bloody business, it didn't give him any right to harass her about it. He was the one who ruined this for himself, not Hermione. After a few minutes of denying the sun the right to wake her, she reluctantly crawled out of bed and slumped into the bathroom.  
  
She felt her senses awaken as she climbed into the shower and felt the droplets of hot water crash onto her skin. The same feeling came over her like Saturday morning's shower, his touch, so light and pure and loving, and most of all, understanding. For the first she felt like she belonged. Safe in his arms, away from the pain of the world. But it was only a passing thing, since it was all a scam anyway.  
  
Her thoughts drifted to her new found identity. Aradia Magia. Pureblood Witch. From the first magical family on earth. A smirk crept up on her, 'At least Malfoy has no grounds to call me a mudblood anymore.' She ran through the information Ilyanna gave her yesterday about the Magia family line, well more like confirmed her guesses. Not too special, just the fact that they started the Magia School of Sorcery, which was the first magical academy, and the line was long thought to be dead.  
  
Hermione stepped out of the shower, feeling much more awake. She went into her room and pulled on her school uniform, foregoing the Head Girl badge, she wanted Malfoy to suffer for a while before she rescued the student body. Grabbing her books, she made her way to her first class, Advanced Charms. The sixth and seventh year advanced classes started half and hour later than the younger students, to help with the heavy work load they received.  
  
"Hey! 'Mione! Where've you been?" Came a familiar voice from behind her. She turned to see Harry and Ron coming up to her,  
  
"Homework, what else?" She lied. Something she got really good at over the past summer. Ron flashed her an amused smile and she looked at him with a 'what?' expression. She always had a little crush on Ron, but she never told him. But it died when she found out he liked Harry. She was slightly disappointed, but she wanted her friends to be happy and if that was it, she fully supported them.  
  
Advanced Charms went very slowly for Hermione, since she had already mastered what they were working on, invisibility charms, so she was more than happy to leave. The way the classes were set up for 6th and 7th years was this: class 8:30-11:30, lunch 12-1, class 1:30-5:30, dinner 6-7. For a total of six advanced classes, two a day, five days a week. It was complicated, yet simple.  
  
Lunch was, as usual, uneventful for the most part. Harry and Ron were complaining about the homework Flitwick assigned them. Hermione was quiet, trying to avoid staring at a certain Slytherin, who was making quite an effort not to look her way either.  
  
Hermione bid the boys goodbye as she made her way to Arithmancy, a class she happened to share with Malfoy. She noticed he kept behind her on the way their, either to snicker to Zambini, about something or because he didn't want her to see him. It infuriated her that he still didn't feel any remose for his actions, and if he did, he was good at hiding it. Yet it was stupid on her part to think he could change. Once a jackass, always a jackass. She sat down in her usual seat, dead center, ignoring Malfoy's gaze.  
  
Time seemed to slow to a mere crawl as soon as Professor Vector started in on her usual start of class speech. They were to start with Arithmanic equations and prophecy analysis. They never really started much until two weeks into the class, yet, she was so intent on avoiding Malfoy, Hermione copied anything she felt was important.  
  
Draco had drifted off in the corner, his silver-blonde hair falling into his face. His thoughts drifting in and out of class until finally he left entirely. A dream came into his inner view, it was dark and bleak. There was a woman, with black hair, in a flowing white gown. She was clutching a medallion, it was a star in a circle with crescent moons at the points, and a dagger, it was silver with a circle with a dot underneath a crescent moon embedded in the handle. She was on her knees in pain, a blast of red light hit her back, sending her to the ground. A voice of malice spoke, 'I'm coming for you, Ms. Granger. Or should I say Aradia. You can't hide from me. I'll get to you before you'll even know what hit you. In fact, even as we speak I'm preparing to come for you. See you soon, Aradia.'. Another flash of light, then a scream brought him out of his dream. He looked up to see Hermione on the floor, shrieking in pain, just like the woman in his dream. The entire class was around her, Professor Vector was holding her in her lap, trying to calm her down. A dark aura fell on the class room, the candle lights flickered and went out, the air grew cold and Hermione shot up,  
  
"DRACO!" She screamed, then regained her composure, breathing heavily. The group looked at Hermione in shock then to Draco who was piecing the puzzle together, rather quickly. Professor Vector stood up, helping Hermione up.  
  
"Class, we're done for today. You're dismissed. Except for you two." She pointed at Hermione and Draco. The looked at each other for the first time in a while without contempt, but in complete confusion. Professor Vector waited until the rest of her students had filed out and she was sitting behind her desk.  
  
"Sit." She said. Professor Vector was one of nicest teachers in the faculty, yet when she was mad, she wasn't mad, she was furious. Yet this wasn't the same. "What just happened in my class room?" Hermione crossed her arms and legs in a manner of a frightened child. Draco relaxed a bit, then spoke,  
  
"I'm not sure, but this is what I think happened. I drifted off, which is usually quite difficult to do in your class, but I did nonetheless. I had this weird dream. There was a woman, with black hair, in a flowing white gown. She was clutching a medallion, it looked like it was a star in a circle with crescent moons at the points, and a dagger, it was silver with a circle with a dot underneath a crescent moon embedded in the handle. The funny thing about this sigil, is I have it on my chest. It appeared yesterday, after we fought." He looked at Hermione and she knew what he was talking about.  
  
Professor Vector looked at him,  
  
"May I see it?" He nodded and pulled off his robes, then started to undue his shirt, smiling inwardly as Hermione averted her eyes. He opened it up to reveal a sigil, exactly as he described it. Professor Vector's eyes widened in shock, then bade him continue. He did, while redressing himself. "She was on her knees in pain, a blast of red light hit her back, sending her to the ground. A voice of malice spoke, 'I'm coming for you, Ms. Granger. Or should I say Aradia. You can't hide from me. I'll get to you before you'll even know what hit you. In fact, even as we speak I'm preparing to come for you. See you soon, Aradia.' Then I woke to the sound of Her- Ms. Granger's scream. If I'm not mistaken, I think Ms. Granger is this Aradia in my dream, yet I don't quite know what it means." Draco finished. Professor Vector sat in silence for a moment, yet before she said anything, Hermione spoke.  
  
"I am. Aradia Magia is my real name. I was adopted by my currant parents after Voldermort killed mine to fulfill a prophecy, which Dumbledore is trying to find as we speak. Now, in class, I was sitting, listening to you, when I felt something hit me in the back, then a voice in my head. I couldn't make it out, then a blast hit me and I fell, writhing in pain. I think Dra- Mr. Malfoy saw what was happening to me as it happened, even thought Voldermort isn't here, he still can do damage far away. It happened to Harry countless times before." She sighed and glanced at Draco, their little spat seemed meaningless up against this. Clearly the sorting hat was correct when it said that union was much more important than disunion.  
  
Professor Vector looked at the two of them. The she summoned a book to her and flipped through it.  
  
"Nothing in here. Alright, You said Headmaster Dumbledore is working on finding the prophecy?" She asked Hermione, who nodded,  
  
"I may be able to help him. I know someone in the business. Alright, I want you two to go up to you Dorm Room and don't leave until someone comes to get you. Got that?" The two nodded and grabbed their stuff and left.  
  
Draco followed Hermione for a moment, then caught up to her,  
  
"Hey, Hermione, are you ok?" She nodded, trying not to let him see her tears. He did and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said, before she could say anything. He smiled at her and she looked into his eyes, but not ready to forgive him completely yet.  
  
"Let's go." She whispered and headed towards the common room. Arm in Arm with Draco. 


	9. A New Face

Author's Note: Hey! I'm back! This chapter's shorter than usual, but it also held a lot of information and it took quite along time to figure out how to put it down on paper, so I need a small rest. I know it looks like Draco and Hermione will hook up really soon, but they won't. I know, I know, I'm mean and cruel but I have a plan! Be afraid! Hope you enjoy! Rating: PG-13, strong language usage, but that's all.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco and Hermione sat in their common room in silence, neither of them able to speack about much of anything. The minuts turned into hours and still no sign of any change in the duo. Hermione had started her homework for next week though, for a lack of anything better to do. Draco had fallen asleep, but who wouldn't when the only thing making noise was a quill scratching, papers being ruffled and the fire cackling. It was comforting to her to have Draco sleeping on the loveseat. He looked so innocent and peaceful just lying their, like something from long ago, she felt the incredible urge to hold him in her arms for all of time. But she knew where that led her last time he let her guard down. Letting a single tear run down her cheek, thinking about what might've been, she bottled up her emotions and locked them away somewhere dark once more.  
  
She finished up her next essay then checked the clock, 10:30. Still no sign of Professor Vector and news of what was going on. Glancing to make sure he was still asleep, she pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. Her first one since being back at Hogwarts. She tossed her books to one side of the table and leaned back into her chair, putting her feet up on the table. She sat in silence once more, staring at the dancing fire in the fireplace.  
  
Hermione continued to watch the flames, entranced, and as she watched, she began to hear the music it was dancing to. Putting out her half smoked cigarette, she closed her eyes to listen to it. It was a beautiful melody, yet she couldn't figure out where it was coming from. She felt herself stand up, trying to locate the music that was so enticing. Warm hands enveloped her, inviting her to dance with them. The fire was talking to her, wooing her into the dance. She felt a smile on her face as she began to sense the rhythm. It was wild, yet subdued, something inside her awakened to the warm hands around her, leading her, guiding her in the dance. She slowly opened her eyes to see a ring of fire dancing around her, the warm hands were the flames, hugging her to continue the dance. She cupped a flame in her hand and it tickled her senses, it danced in her hand, a small giggle escaped her mouth as it's partner claimed it once more.  
  
"Holy Shit!" Hermione turned in time to see Draco fall off the loveseat. The music disappeared and the fire vanished back into the fireplace. "What that fuck was that?" He asked, trying to stand up, but not succeeding. Hermione helped him up then glanced back to where the ring was and looked around for the music,  
  
"I don't know.One minute I was looking at the fire, next thing I know, I was dancing with it." An odd expression on her face as she looked back to Draco, as if asking him what it was.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"How did I do that?" Before either of them could even contemplete an answer, the door opened to the common room, allowing four people to enter in. Professor Dumbledore lead in the group, followed by Professor Vector, McGonagoll, then a woman they didn't recognize.  
  
"Good evening, I assume you were expecting us?" They nodded and he conjured up some extra chairs to accommodate the others.  
  
"Before we begin, let me introduce Ms. Rachel Kerrington. A highly skilled witch working with ancient magical studies with a slight focus on prophecies much like ours." Hermione and Draco nodded to her and sat down on the loveseat.  
  
"First and foremost. Why don't you tell Ms. Kerrington what happened to day in Arithmancy." Dumbledore continued, Rachel held up a hand,  
  
"Please, call me Rachel, Ms. Kerrington makes me feel old and reminds me of my mother." She smiled at the two, Dumbledore nodded and motioned Draco to start his tale. He nodded and recounted every last detail, including the sigil on his chest. Rachel listened with intense eyes at the sigil embedded on his chest, soaking up every word he shared. Hermione then ventured into her story, wincing slightly in pain as she recalled the blast she suffered. McGonagoll gave her a worried looked,  
  
"You should go and see Madame Pomfrey and get your back looked at, Ms. Granger." Hermione held her hand up before she could whisk her away,  
  
"There's something else I think I should tell you." Rachel looked up at her face, she noticed how sad they looked, as if she lost someone very dear to her long ago and never fully recovered,  
  
"Yes?" She asked, her voice soft and quiet.  
  
"Before you came in here, I heard this music coming from the fire. I danced inside a ring of fire that didn't burn me or the floor. It was like it wanted to communicate with me, or something." If Rachel was shocked, she had a good way of hiding it.  
  
"Well," She said after a moment, "I believe I know what it is you are talking about. But it's not a prophecy, or if it is, no records of it have been found. It's more a legend or myth. I would have to look around, but I believe I can find it. But for now, I'll try to recall what I know of this myth. It's about a physical manifestation of the divinity sent, or resurrected to save the magical world from discovery and destruction. How it happens or when isn't explained though, or even any clues on who it is. Only my research lets me believe that you are this manifestation of an omnipotent being. I can tell you, Hermione, if you truly are, you can't just develop or call upon your power. It is probably buried deep inside you. No talisman or ancient artifact will bring it out. Yet they could be tools that you could use. No, something will trigger and awaken your power. And that could happen at anytime. Simple as touching something could do it. Be on your guard, and if it happens, you'll know. When it does, or even if it does tell Dumbledore immediately. I think the fire dancing is just a glimpse of what you'll be able to do. It's probably related in some way. My advice is to lay low and try to stay out of trouble until we get the myth and figure things out a little more." She smiled at Hermione, then turned to Draco, "You're the only other one who knows, so keep an eye out for her. Make sure no one else finds out about this until the opportune moment. If you ever need to talk with me, either of you, I'll be at the Magia School, just a floo away." He nodded and glanced at Hermione.  
  
A moment passed before anyone spoke,  
  
"Well, I think we'll leave it at that for tonight." Professor Dumbledore said, standing up, "Goodnight Draco, Goodnight Aradia. Rachel, if you would follow me, I have some important matters to discuss with you." She nodded, then winked at Hermione and Draco. They left and the extra chairs disappeared, leaving the two teenagers slightly speechless. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, a shiver ran down her spine. It took her awhile to completely understand what she as told.  
  
Draco took her hand after a minute and squeezed, catching her attention, a comforting smile on his face.  
  
"You want to talk?" He asked.  
  
"No, not really." She gave him a half-hearted smile, then released her hand from his and stood to go to her room, stopping right before the door, she turned,  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why are you being so nice? I'm just a common-" She stopped, she wasn't a muggleborn anymore, her blood was in actuality, purer than his. Draco just shrugged,  
  
"I changed over the summer. I couldn't stand my house and family any longer so I left. I got a flat in muggle London and got to see how they lived. It took awhile to get accustomed to it, since I can't use magic, but I did. I started realizing how wrong my father and his Friends were. I don't want to be like him! When I realized that a few months ago, I was hoping, maybe, to find who I was here. But when I came back here, I tried to fall back into my old ways. It didn't work quite that well. I only hurt the people who were close to me. Everything my father told me came rushing back, I was following his path again. You made me realize that, and I'm sorry I put you through what I did. I know in the past years I've being a real jackass, but I've changed. I'm only asking for the chance to prove it to you Hermione." During this, Draco had gotten up and walked over to her, now standing very close to her. His hand brushed her arm, her neck, then her face, his eyes full of care and remorse for his actions. She pulled away, unsure of what she felt,  
  
"I'm not ready for this, Draco. I'm sorry." She opened the door and looked back at him with an apologetic glance.  
  
"I'll wait." He whispered, then took her hand, and kissed it. She smiled then disappeared into her room. 'Until the end of time.'. 


	10. A Day at Hogsmeade

Author's Note: Hey! I've updated! Hope you like this next chapter! Big thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys so much! I'm going to start another Draco/Hermione fic sometime soon. It's going to be slightly AU, well, probably more than slightly. I'll keep you guys posted on it! I can tell you the title though, 'I Never Should've Fallen In Love'. Enjoy! Rating: Still PG-13!  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione got through the next week without many difficulties. Only Harry and Ron's questions about what's going on, Malfoy's sudden change of heart, and if they could copy Hermione's charms notes. And to her complete surprise, Parvati and Lavender were becoming quite friendly with Hermione's new look. Only to get gossip about the Head Boy and Girl. Many people were well aware of Draco's change, some people say it's because he's tired from all his work, other's mostly Slytherins say Hermione bewitched him into being civil.  
  
Hermione resumed her Head Girl duties and got the prefects organizing the Halloween party. On the outside, she was perfectly fine, except her appearance had drastically changed. She still was the miss-know-it-all bookworm she'd always had been, but Harry and Ron weren't fooled. They, if nobody else did, noticed she didn't talk unless was spoken too, and wasn't answering as many questions in class as usual. Malfoy always found an excuse to be with her during passing periods, much to their dismay. Hermione hardly noticed him, or her friends reactions. So they didn't say anything about it.  
  
Ilyanna stopped by via floo powder on Thursday, getting Hermione to focus on something other than school work. She only stayed a bit, arranging lunch on Saturday, she had some exciting news to tell Hermione, or Di, as she liked to call her. This made the rest of the week fly by for Hermione, opening up and relaxing a bit.  
  
Hermione rolled out of bed at around 9:30 Saturday morning, her hair back in a messy ponytail. She went into the bathroom and jumped into the shower, trying to wake herself up. The water felt very refreshing on her skin, slowly washing away the stress of the week. Afterwards, she threw on some comfy velour light-blue drawstring pants, a spaghetti strap cami and some flipflops, her hair back in a messy bun. She grabbed her purse and headed out of her dorm at around 10:30, thinking to do a little shopping before lunch with Ilyanna.  
  
"And where are you going?" A lazy drawl asked from their loveseat where Draco sat comfortably, reading a book, not looking up at her.  
  
"To Hogsmeade." She said, without even turning to him. She opened their door but he spoke again before she could even get her foot out,  
  
"Why?" Still not looking up from his book.  
  
"Must you know what I'm doing at all times?" She closed the door and folded her arms across her chest. He looked up at her, with a cool expression on his face,  
  
"I was entrusted to keep you out of trouble, and that's what I intend to do. So why are you going to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"I hardly need a babysitter anymore, Draco, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself as you well know." She opened the door up again and started to leave once again.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question, Granger." She turned back to see a very amused look on his face, with a cocky smirk to match. She rolled her tongue over her lips,  
  
"You'd better wipe that smirk off of your face before I come over there and do it for you." She gave him a seductive smile, arousing his fantasies.  
  
"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He gave her a wink and she just laughed,  
  
"Get over yourself, Malfoy." Hermione left the dorm room, her eyes sparkling with laughter, feeling like herself for the first time this week. She left the prefects common room through the portrait of the Woman and gave her a smile, an odd feeling coming up in her mind about the portrait. But she brushed it off as soon as she reached the corridor. Not many people were up and about on this Saturday morning, not that Hermione minded, she liked the castle this way, it was nice and quiet, much like the Library. She opened the door to the outside and shielded her eyes from the sun. It was warm for September, she liked it. Glancing around, she descended the stairs quickly and made her way to Hogsmeade.  
  
Hermione wondered about for awhile, her thoughts everywhere but in reality. She browsed some shops before going to the Three Broomsticks to meet Ilyanna for lunch. It wasn't very crowded, she wasn't used to it being so quiet. She scanned the tables, seeing if her friend was there yet. No. So Hermione grabbed a booth next to the window and ordered a vanilla milkshake and waited, watching the people passing by.  
  
Ilyanna walked in about twenty minutes later, she was in a black tank top and low-rise jeans. Hermione motioned her over to the table, they hadn't known each other very long, yet there was a connection Hermione hadn't ever had with Harry, Ron or even Ginny.  
  
"Hey, Di! How goes it?" Ilyanna asked, sitting down and waving to Madame Rosemerta.  
  
"Fine I guess. Everything is just crazy it seems. It's all really a blur, but you have something exciting that can't wait! Tell me everything!" Hermione said, a smile across her face as she took a sip of her second milkshake.  
  
"Well, you remember when I told you that I never met my mother?" Hermione nodded, "Well, she and I did keep in contact over the years, which helped me slightly with having no 'real' parents to guide me. And last Sunday, she showed up. I was totally confused when I first saw her, she looked more like a twenty year old, full of energy, just bursting to explore the world than my mother. It went along with her personality. I can't wait 'til you meet her!" Ilyanna ordered an iced tea from Madame Rosemerta and poured three sugar packs into it then stirred wildly., "She's gonna meet us here, after she visits Dumbledore, something about a myth and other stuff.But she'll be here!"  
  
Hermione struggled to catch the last part, but didn't think much of it. She was too busy being happy for Ilyanna.  
  
"That's wonderful!" Hermione said, taking another sip of her milkshake. Madame Rosemerta came over to the table,  
  
"You girls ready to order?" Her face was in a sweet smile, which made her look years younger. The girls looked at each other, and smiled,  
  
"Yeah, we'll have a basket of hot wings and a large pepperoni pizza. That should do for now." Hermione said, "Oh, and I would like another milkshake!" Rosemerta winked and left the two girls giggling. They talked together, getting to know each other more than they did. Hermione told Ilyanna about her explorations with Harry and Ron, and Ilyanna told her about the Magia School of Sorcery, and a few little details about Draco's childhood escapades. They sat there for awhile, just giggling like two school girls over a crush. At around 1:30, Rachel Kerrington walked into the Three Broomsticks, Draco Malfoy close behind her. Ilyanna looked up and called them over excitedly. Hermione looked up, a bit confused. They came over, Rachel smiling as she gave Ilyanna a hug, Draco smirked at Hermione, sitting down next to her,  
  
"Di, This is my mother, Rachel Kerrington, Mom, this is Her-Aradia Magia, aka Hermione Granger!" Hermione smiled at her and held her hand out,  
  
"Nice to see you again, Rachel!"  
  
"Likewise, Aradia." Rachel smiled back at her. Ilyanna looked slightly confused,  
  
"You've met?" She asked.  
  
"Last Sunday, She came to tell us more about the Magia and something about a myth." Draco filled her in, Ilyanna nodded, still in the dark, but figured it'll clear up sometime.  
  
"Speaking of which, That's the reason I brought Draco with me. I've found the myth." Rachel replied, sitting down next to her daughter. 


	11. The myth

Author's Note: Hey hey hey! I'm back! Didja miss me much? I hope not. Here's the next chapter! It's coming along quite nicely if you ask me, I'm going to try and speed things up in the next couple of chapters, there's just so much to do and if I keep going at this pace, the seventh book'll be out and all my work would have to be re-done to incorporate new information we get. I'm planning on making this a trilogy, I'm just not sure what gonna happen exactly. I have this one pretty much planned out and how it'll end, but the other two, not so much. Thanks to all my reviewers! Well, hope you enjoy! Rating: PG-13  
  
* * *  
  
"You've found it?" Hermione sputtered out, looking in shock to Draco who merely nodded.  
  
"But let's not discuss it here, out in the open. Albus wants us back at Hogwarts for dinner. So we have some time to enjoy each others company for a while." Rachel replied with a smile. Ilyanna slid into her seat once again in the booth, her mother at her side. Rachel was immensely interested in what had changed at Hogwarts, and Hermione and Draco were more than glad to spill all of it's secrets. Ilyanna listened intently, commenting on how things were so different from The Magia School for Sorcery. Rachel told them a few stories on her expeditions at Hogwarts, many including Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. She admitted that she wasn't as close to the Marauders than she was to Lily, but they got along well. Except for Lily and James, until the seventh year.  
  
After the mention of the lost souls, a moment of silence passed between them. No one wanted to address it really, the pain just rippling the waters of their emotions. They passed onto more joyful topics, such as Ilyanna's nightclub, Elysian Fields. She took pride in it, being only 17 and running a business. She had, in fact, won it in a bet. Quite an amusing story by all means. Two pizza' sand three rounds of butterbeer later, they left the Three Broomsticks and parted ways. Ilyanna back to Magia, Rachel, Hermione and Draco back to Hogwarts.  
  
Back at the school, Rachel went up to the teacher's table and sat down next to Professor Vector, talking pleasantly to her. Hermione glanced at Draco, who was uncommonly close to her, glaring at the people who walked by. She had an odd feeling he was guarding or protecting her, as if she was someone very delicate and fragile. She had to admit, it wasn't all that bad having someone who was protective of her. She smiled as her wrapped his arm round her waist, pulling her to one side as a group of Hufflepuffs walked in. Hermione pulled away and gave him a reassuring smile, Draco nodded, getting the hint. She left to the Gryffindor table, and Draco to Slytherin.  
  
Harry and Ron quickly followed in suit after Hermione sat down. They looked hot and sweaty,  
  
"Quidditch practice." Ron said, seeing Hermione's odd look.  
  
"But it doesn't start until October." She said, trying to make sense of it.  
  
"Yeah, but if we don't start practicing, we could lose the quidditch cup, and that's not something I will risk this year." Harry replied, helping himself to some of the delicious looking food that just appeared. Hermione and Ron followed in suit, filling their plates. All through dinner, Hermione felt Draco's gaze on her, as if he knew something she didn't. Every now and then, she'd return the glance, giving him an 'I'm OK' look. He still didn't give up. She tried to venture into Harry and Ron's conversation, which, for the first time in a long time, wasn't about quidditch. She noticed small little things they did, escalating the sexual tension between the two boys. She silently hoped that one of them would get up the courage to tell the other, but she that they were both prideful and stubborn, so it wouldn't be happening soon.  
  
After dinner, Hermione bid Harry and Ron adieu and went up to the teacher's where Draco was already their, with Rachel and Headmaster Dumbledore. She pulled her hair down and shook it out as Dumbledore ended his conversation with Rachel.  
  
"Ah, good, you heard about our little chat." He said, giving them a smile behind his half-moon glasses. "Why don't we go somewhere a little more private, my office, perhaps?" They nodded and he stood up, leading the three to his office down the corridor and to the right. Once inside, Dumbledore seated in his armchair, and the others seated in leather chairs, he began once again. "Now then, We are here to tell Ms. Granger the myth, and decide what course of action to take next. Any questions before we begin?" No one moved, "Well then, Rachel, please start." She nodded and conjured up a piece of parchment. She gave Hermione a reassuring glance then cleared her throat.  
  
" Long ago, before the sands of time began to fall, there was a maiden. She was forever young and blissfully serene. If you were lucky, you could see her dancing the sun set and raising up the moon. Life was still and silent, a peaceful sleep, during this age. The maiden would caress all forms of life with her breath, her steps brought little flowers up and her voice was the music that filled souls. Yet before long, a young man found her dancing in a grove and was entranced by her. Her would go to her everyday and watch her dance in the grove, unnoticed. One day, he got up the courage to make himself known. She was dancing, and he came through the trees. She halted when he came into view, but without saying a word, he offered to dance with her. Life began to awaken as they danced. Birds sang for the first time, flower soaked up the sun, animals inspected the terrain. And the first infant's cry was heard. The Beginning Age had began, all with a dance. The maid and the man never left each other's side, raising the sun and drawing down the moon together each day, watching and protecting the earth. In time, many noted that the young girl was no longer a girl, but she had bloomed into the fruit of womanhood, she was with child. The young man was in height of his manhood, preparing to be a father to this heavenly child. The baby was born, it was a girl, and they named her Aradia. Everyone loved her, she was the most wonderful little angel the people had seen. She was raised along side the other children, playing and making games, always had a cheery disposition. Yet this was not to be, for along with birth, also came the birth of all things evil. As Aradia grew, she slowly was separated from the others, and was skilled in the arts of her mother. Magic. Thus began the first teaching of Magic and the second age of time began. Yet her love of the people grew, ad her love for life grew, she took pleasure in helping the needy and joy in playing with the little children. Many people grew jealous of Aradia's power and wanted it for their own, others were accepting and were thankful for her contribution to help keep the world in it's state of harmony. Once she came 'of age' Her parents ascended to Avalon, a haven they prepared for departed spirits and those who they grant entrance for deeds of valor and good works, leaving her to help the world as they did. But they could not forsee what was going to happen. A nameless malice grew among the peoples. It sifted and slithered it's way into the hearts of her people and they began to plot. Slow at first, but little by little, this enemy gained power. Destroying her works and killing her people. Fire burned the forests, water washed away villages, and yet she could do no more to stop it. Once strong enough, the malice revealed his true form. His name was Nadir. He spread his dominion over all the earth, only Aradia and a few of her followers remained, hidden away. She fell into a despair, yet didn't lose hope. She knew that while her mother and Father were in Avalon, they could only do so much, without destroying much of the once beautiful land. She was in thought for many a day while Nadir's reign was gaining. She didn't talk nor eat, sleep, drink, or anything of that sort. It wasn't until the last day of winter, when the ice still covered the land and the snow sent it's last fury and the sun didn't shine that Aradia arose from her dormant. She walked long and far until she found the grove where her parents had danced that first dance that filled the world with life. There she knelt and prayed her last prayer. 'My child, what are you doing?' a voice asked her from above. 'It's the only thing I can do to save your people.' She replied, looking up into her mother's eyes. 'You can't mean.' She nodded in response, not able to talk. She drew out her wand, the first wand in creation, summoned all her strength and will into the first spell uttered. It would cleanse the world of all the filth that had inhabited it since her birth. It was her coming that brought it anyhow. 'Amare, ego donare. Pax, ego donare. Sperare, ego donare. Vita, ego donare. Quod ego optarene, sicne posse.' She repeated three times. A white light radiated from her body as she cast the spell. The entire world was illuminated in a white light and the evil was abolished and the people who were oppressed were released and all was clean. Aradia fell to the ground as the light diminished to a faint glow. She was gone. Not dead, but no life remained in her body. Her spirit had healed the world as she designed. In despair, her mother and father descended Avalon for the first time. They lifted her body up to Avalon and laid their own spell upon the earth. Magical people and non-magical people were to live in two separate worlds. They were not to mix. Magical people were to monitor the non-magical, and the non-magical could never find out about magic, in fear that this same thing should again happen. Yet the non-magical people were given the ability to conform and adapt and change the world they were in. If ever the worlds were to mix, evil again would rise up and come among them. But even that had a hope of end. For once the evil had arisen and punished them enough for they're crime against Aradia, she would once again be born into the world. Oblivious to her past, until her power awakens. She shall awaken and purge the world of it's evil and the time of Peace shall come. Many shall claim to be the messiah, ridding the world of a temporary evil, and praised as the magical world's 'savior. Yet you shall know her by these signs: Four times will she encounter and commune with the elements, fire, water, wind, and earth. Three times she will use magic of the mind. Two times she will use magic of the body. One time she will use magic of the soul." Rachel finished, setting the paper down and looked up, "That's it in a rough translation, and at the end was a part couldn't make out, but it seemed to be scratched out, like it was a mistake."  
  
Albus eyed Hermione and Draco, "Well, it is quite an interesting story. In any case, we must be prepared for what's to come. The end says we shall know her by those signs. We have one part of on. You danced with fire, Aradia. We know that it is only a beginning, and though there is no immediate danger to your status, you must be careful. Draco has done a great job of keeping a watchful eye out, but I'm going to ask him to step it up a bit." Draco nodded in agreement, "Rachel, I want you to try to locate that rest of the parchment and translate it. It could be of importance." She nodded. "Aradia, I just want you to rest for awhile. You've done nothing but work lately, and I fear it will impede on any other activities that might go on. Try not to worry so much, things will get done in due time, I promise. But I implore you to take it easy, and not tell anyone about this yet. Not even Harry or Ron, alright?" She nodded. He gave them all a smile and dismissed them.  
  
Rachel walked with Draco and Hermione to the Head dorm,  
  
"Remember, I'm just a name away if you need me for any reason, Di. Stay close to Draco, he'll look out for you. I'm not sure what part he has yet to play in this whirlwind, but I'm sure we'll find out soon. I'll have Ilyanna floo you tomorrow and we'll get together. Take it easy, ok?" Hermione could only smile and nod, her head was swimming with information and questions nobody could answer.  
  
"Thanks, Rachel. I'm sure we'll manage in the end." Draco said, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder. Rachel smiled at them then said goodbye. Draco led Hermione into the common room and sat her down on the love seat. His hands found their way to her back and started massaging her. She closed her eyes and she moaned in agreement. Draco knew that he could probably get a little love from her tonight, but held back, not wanting to risk it. After a few minute's he relaxed and she leaned in him, her head on his chest and her feet up. He wrapped his arm around her and summoned a blanket to them. She was asleep before her got them situated. He smiled to him self and magically turned out the lights. He kissed her forehead and whispered,  
  
"I love you, Aradia." 


	12. Stories and Stirrings

Author's Note: Sorry this took me forever to get out. I had some family difficulties that made it near impossible to type. But don't worry, I think I'll be able to get back into the swing of things shortly. I have the next chapter already half-way done, in my mind at least. Also I have some more stories I'm writing, hopefully I'll get a few of them posted within the next few weeks. Mostly D/Hr, but one of them think is MWPP AU. So I'll keep you updated! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Rating: PG-13  
  
* * *  
  
Rachel was in her bathrobe and her hair was pulled up into a towel, sitting next to the fireplace in her room at the Magia School. She was going through old school pictures of her and her friends, Lily Evans, the blushing beauty and the Infamous Marauders. Relics of a past long forgotten. She was lost in her own thoughts and barely heard the door knocking. She gathered the pictures and put them in her shoe box and slid them under her bed. The door knocked again, she crosses over and opened it slightly.  
  
"Hello?" Ilyanna was standing there, her own rode hanging open over her pajama's. Rachel smiled and opened the door, allowing her in.  
  
"What did you need, dear?"  
  
Ilyanna looked around timidly, then back at her mother,  
  
"I had a premonition." Rachel closed the door then turned back to Ilyanna, a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
"My mother was a seer, so you probably inherited her talents. What was it about? You look frightened. Honey, what is it?" Rachel wrapped her arms around her daughter, she was shivering. Tears formed in her eyes as Rachel led her over to the bed. She rubbed her back comfortingly,  
  
"Shhh.It's okay, sweetie.everything's going to be alright. Just tell me what you saw."  
  
"I saw. Sirius Black." Ilyanna started, choking on the words in her throat.  
  
"You saw your father?" Rachel asked, a mix of terror and joy on her face, contorted by the firelight.  
  
"It was dark, and loud. I heard people screaming. Dementer's swarmed everywhere. I heard him laugh." Her voice sank into a whisper and her body shivered again. Rachel drew her in closer to her, "The darkness lifted," She continued, "I was all alone in multitude of bodies. Many of which I didn't even recognize, but some I did. Lorelei, Draco, Hermione, You and.Sirius. I don't know how I knew him, but I did, it was a feeling in my gut. And Voldermort was staring at me, a weird, evil glint in his eye. Telling me his plan worked perfectly and I had only one choice. Pledge my loyalty to him or die. And I did. I kneeled right there and swore blind loyalty to him whilst my presence remained on this earth." Tears were rolling freely down her face, and she fell into her mothers arms, who rocked her comfortingly. "I don't want to join him.Please, don't let him take me.please."  
  
"Shh.It's okay.We won't let anything of that sort happen, I'll always be here for you from now on.Shh." Rachel stroked her hair, then kissed her forehead. Ilyanna wiped away her tears then looked her mother in the eye.  
  
"Why did you leave me?" Rachel's face contorted into a pained expression, her eye's pleading silently.  
  
"I was scared. I was nineteen and pregnant. I wasn't sure what Sirius would think if I told him he knocked me up after one night. Hell, I didn't even know what to think. I didn't know if he really cared that much for me, and I didn't know my true feelings either. That night was sort of a 'spur- of-the-moment' thing. But one I'll never forget nor regret. I didn't tell anyone, I just left. Dumbledore offered me a position in the Ministry and I too it without question. Training was in Egypt and that's when I met Lorelei Malfoy. We were then stationed together in Denmark and relied greatly on each other, much to our surprise. We never really got along all that great at Hogwarts, to put it nicely. She helped me with your birth though, and I'll never forget her kindness to me. I never told Sirius about you. Not that I didn't think he wouldn't love you, quite the contrary. He would've been thrilled to have a daughter. He has a great capacity to love. None of my friends knew about you, or where I went. In fact, I seriously think that they all thought I died in a freak accident. Which is better that way. But then I heard Sirius went to Azkaban for betraying Lily and James Potter. I went into shock. The only thing I could so was take care of you. I didn't want to believe it, it was a wild mistake. Sirius would never do anything like that. But then I realized I had left him two days after he told me he loved me. And I blamed myself, but I still didn't talk to Remus or Peter, our other friends. I couldn't face them yet. A few weeks later Dumbledore gave me another offer I couldn't refuse. I would be working against Voldermort in secrecy. But I also thought I could figure out why Sirius betrayed the, or if he really did. A dangerous job and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you. So I asked Lorelei to take you. And she did. The greatest sign of friendship she could ever show me. It was hell leaving you though. I was leaving behind my one last link to my past. But I promised myself I would write you. Make sure you knew the truth. I want you to know, Ilyanna, that I never wanted to be rid of you. I have always and always will love you."  
  
By now Rachel was in tears also. Ilyanna drew her into a forgiving embrace, and they sat there on the bed, arms around each other, sobbing. Rachel was the first to pull away, she had another thought,  
  
"It hurt so much to leave him when I knew that he was capable of loving you the way you deserved to be loved. You were my only comfort. But when I had to leave you, it was like reopening an old wound. I couldn't help but think what would've happened if I stayed." She couldn't continue, fresh springs of tears streamed down her cheeks. Ilyanna stroked her mother's hair gently,  
  
"You really loved him, didn't you?" She asked. Rachel nodded looking up with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yes. I still do. I don't think anything will change it." A feeling of pity spread into Ilyanna's heart for her mother. This woman before her loved and still was in love with a man whom she hadn't seen in seventeen years and had no chance to tell him how she felt. She put a hand to her cheek and gave her a reassuring smile. Achel took her hand and smiled back.  
  
"I know he's dead. I have no way of bringing him back, but something somewhere tells me he's not done with us yet. And If I know Sirius Black, it'll some at the moment we least expect it, and shall remain forever. Now you'd better get back to bed before anyone notices you're gone." Ilyanna nodded and got up, squeezing her mother's hand one last time. She had just opened the door when Rachel spoke.  
  
"Don't worry about the premonition. The one upside to having inner sight is that you now have time to change the future." Ilyanna smiled then left. Rachel went into her bathroom and let her hair down and changed into some silk pajamas. She put her hair into two French braids. Her thoughts were on her school days as she crawled into her bed. She fell asleep thinking about her graduation day.  
  
A little way away, Aradia Magia, was stirring. No longer did she want to be Hermione Granger, the insufferable know-it-all muggle-born Gryffindor teacher's pet she always was in the past. She wanted to be who she knew she truly was. A Powerful Witch with the talent to do extraordinary things. For the first time since her mother left, she felt as thought something went right. And that wasn't going to disappear after a week. This was permanent. And she liked it. It felt weird to think about things like this as she lay in her bed in the Head's Dormitories. But the desire was still there, as strong as ever. She also knew that things needed to move faster, Voldermort was gaining strength much faster than anticipated. Harry was going to need all the help he could get. Wait, he wasn't the one who could destroy him. She was. For the first time in her life, she was going to be the one executing her plans instead of Harry. A pang of guilt hit her, what was Harry going to think about all this. After everything he's already been through, would he just sit back at let her take the reins? She highly doubted it. She needed to tell him soon, before he goes and gets himself killed in a battle he isn't supposed to fight. But she didn't know what fate had in store for Harry, maybe he was meant to die. All she knew was she wanted to keep him safe, and Ron, and Ginny. Everyone in Gryffindor, in all the houses at Hogwarts, even the teachers, she wanted to save. This was a new feeling for her, even Malfoy deserved life without Voldermort.  
  
Aradia got up out of her bed and threw on a cloak, she needed some fresh air, that would help her think. She quietly stole out of the dormitory and the common rooms, down the corridor and out the main entrance hall. It was a full moon, her mind went out to Remus, wherever he was. She didn't realize where she was walking, but found herself at the lake, the moon reflecting off of the water beautifully. She sat down by the water's edge and sent some ripples in the water with her toes. She watched as they flew across the water to he far side of the lake. She thought about how many times she had been here but it never looked this beautiful. Her mind wondered as she sat there, hardly noticing that I ripples in the water never stopped. 


	13. Encountering Water

Author's Note: Hey! Next chapter is up! Hope things are moving faster now. I want to finish this part of my story soon so I can get to work on the next part. I'm planning on a trilogy here people! Hope you have the patience. Anyway, I made this one a cliffie in hopes to spur your attention, things have dragged lately. And to get me to update a little more often. I hope to get some Draco/Hermione action in here soon, but in order to do that, I need to speed things up. Don't worry, I have a plan! Enjoy! Rating: Still PG-13!  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione sat at the waters edge for a long time, lost in her own thoughts. Occasionally rippling the water with her toe. She felt confused, she didn't know who she was anymore, buck-toothed bushy haired Hermione Granger, or supreme being incarnate, Aradia Magia? Granted she did change her appearance drastically, no longer awkward and unsure, she knew her body and how to use it. Yet despite her confidence she still felt little and unimportant, especially back at Hogwarts. She looked like Aradia, yet inside she felt like Hermione. So much had changed this past year. She didn't talk with Ron and Harry as much, but they hardly noticed anything other than each other. Ginny avoided her, probably because she now had competition at the most attractive girl at Hogwarts. Not that Hermione cared, Ginny never could keep a secret.  
  
Then there was Draco Malfoy. Even he changed, dare she say they were friends? Out of all the shit thrown at her, Draco was the most intriguing. Did she like him? Sure, she slept with him, but he hurt her yet he seemed so sincerely sorry for it. Time, she needed more time to figure out everything. If only she could sit here by the lake, with the moon, forever. No one would hurt her. No one would expect her to be someone she's not. Nothing, just her, the moon and the water.  
  
A weird sensation came over her, she wanted to be the water. That way no one would find her and she'd be able to be in peace. Moving very carefully, Hermione slid her foot into the water and focus her thoughts on the way the water felt. She submerged her leg in to her knee and nearly screamed. Her flesh was gone and in its place was a crystal blue liquid, matching the lake. Her leg was water, Shaking with anticipation, she slowly slid her other leg in and the same affect happened. She could hardly believe what was happening, she was become the water. Even though her legs were water, her body still felt like it was flesh. Concentrating on the rest of her body liquefying, she slid in to her waist, expecting a freezing rush, instead it was quite warm. She held her breath and submerged her head, eyes squeezed shut. Her entire body was water. No longer feeling the need to hold her breath, she exhaled and felt the air bubbles rise to the surface.  
  
After a moment she opened her eyes and looked around. The water was incredibly clear, she could see the many colonies of merpeople way off in the middle of the lake. She drew a breath, only to find she didn't need it, water doesn't breathe. The rush was overwhelming on the freedom she had discovered, the knowledge she could gain, knowledge she would never find in all the books in the world.  
  
She waited for a moment then dared to move, she could contort her body to any form she desired as water. She swam this way and that, a feeling of ultimate liberty enveloping her. Hermione explored the depths of the lake, finding some kappas, who were supposed to all have been removed from the lake after one attacked a student. The giant squid was resting in a cove on the far end of the lake, little air bubbles shooting from it's gills. Along with many other magical water beings, to which she never knew existed.  
  
Hermione had lost all track of time under the water, but after awhile she decided she'd get back to the castle before morning. After one last race with a mermaid, she broke the surface of the lake, her head materialized in it's original form. She swam over to where she left her cloak, her mind piecing together what just happened. She had just fulfilled the next part of the myth, or at least made a start. It had said the one would be known by encountering the four elements, and if she didn't know better, she just encountered water. 'Two down, two to go.' She thought, smiling to herself.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Hermione froze. She had been so busy thinking about her escapade with water she didn't even notice the appearance of another. She looked up slowly to see Pansy Parkingson.  
  
"You really should invest in an invisibility cloak if you're going to sneak out like this, Granger." Hermione tried to keep a calm and collected look on her face.  
  
"What are you doing out of the castle this late, Parkingson"  
  
"I should like to ask you the same thing."  
  
"Ah, you forget, I'm the Head Girl. Therefore I suggest you keep your attitude in check and answer me." The two girls glared at each other for a moment before Pansy spoke,  
  
"Don't think I don't know what you're doing. I've been following your little game since the beginning. I'm not stupid." Hermione panicked inside, yet kept her demeanor cool. No one was supposed to know, least of all a Slytherin slut who followed anything with a dick religiously, and with a tongue as loose as her tight clothes she donned. Once again Pansy broke the intense silence.  
  
"I see you're plan. But let me tell you, you won't succeed. I will be dead before I let you hurt him."  
  
"What 'plan'? I have no 'plan' to hurt anyone. Just what are you insinuating?" Hermione asked, perplexed at Pansy's sudden outburst.  
  
"What plan? Don't play innocent with me, Granger! I see your mind. You want to steal Draco from me. That's why you're out here, bathing under a full moon. Don't think I don't know what it does. I happen to be quite an expert in love magic. I warning you. Draco's mine. You lay one filthy hand on him and you're dead, got it? Mudblood Slut?"  
  
Hermione fumed, but remained aloof, something she learned from Draco. How dare she accuse her of casting a stupid love spell to steal Draco from her. It was outrageous, and mudblood slut! Who was she kidding? If anyone was a slut, Pansy was. Hermione stood, a menacing look flaming in her eyes.  
  
"How dare you accuse me of bewitching Draco from you," Her voice was low and dripping with poison as she glowered over her, "I never have and never will sink so low that I have to cost a spell over some guy in order to catch his attention. Unlike you, I respect people's feelings and if want a guy, I will get him by my own means. Besides, you have no claim on Draco what so ever. And to be honest with you, he hates you with a passion, so it would very easy to steal him. You repulse him. So I'd stay away before he has to do something rash in order to get the point across to you. As for me, I would watch who you're calling a slut, honey. And who you threaten. I would be more than happy to kill you. So watch yourself, Parkingson and tread carefully in unknown waters. Your dealing in things you know nothing about. For your own good, I'd get out before you get hurt. 175 points from Slytherin, I'm sure they'll be thrilled to know you're the one who lost them the house cup, for accusing me of stealing Draco from you with Magic. I would rather use my body, than defile waste good magic. Plus a weeks worth of dentention with Filch for threatening me and calling me a slut. Now get out of here before I get angry."  
  
Pansy scampered at Hermione's last words, not so much the fact that she was scared, but because of the power emanating from Her person. It was calm yet powerful and while she spoke, Pansy swore the air grew colder and the moon clouded over. Hermione watched Pansy leave, stumbling occasionally on her 4- inch heels. Her attention turned back to herself and noticed how weary she felt. Slipping on her shoes and cloak, she slowly worked her back to the castle.  
  
Once in her room she crawled back into her bed, not even noticing the fact that she wasn't dripping wet. It didn't seem that important when she had to deal with Pansy's disruption. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard the distant howl of a wolf, werewolf probably, and the barking of a dog. After registering what it was exactly that she heard and the oddity of it, she jolted up. A werewolf and a dog, out on a full moon, together. Where did she know that from? A werewolf and a dog. Moony and Padfoot! Remus and Sirius! But, Sirius was dead, wasn't he? Hermione rushed over to her window and threw open her curtains, peering out into the darkness. Off in the distance, coming out of the Forbidden Forest were two four-legged animals. A werewolf and a dog. A distinctly familiar big, huge shaggy- haired dog. What the hell was going on? 


	14. Unexpected Comforts

Author's Note: I know! I took forever to update! But I'm working on another fic that I'm really excited about. It's getting pretty long, but I still haven't posted it because I'm not sure if I should have a really long prologue or what. Hope you like this chapter! I put in some Draco/Hermione action you all begged me for. It's actually more than I intended on doing, but something possessed me to write it. Enjoy! Rating: R  
  


* * *

  
"Hermione! Please calm down! We don't need you to awake the entire school. I know you're shocked but-" Professor Dumbledore's voice was cut off by a very hysterical Head Girl.  
  
"Shocked? No, I'm not shocked! Why would I be shocked that someone who's been dead for the past year suddenly comes back to life? That happens everyday! As a matter of fact, I had tea with Cedric Diggory the other day! So why would I be shocked? I'm not shocked, Headmaster, I'm-"  
  
"Don't finish that sentence, Miss Magia," Dumbledore got the hint on where her speech was headed by the very pissed-off tone she held nearing the end, she obviously was still a little angry at Pansy's accusations. "Sit down and let me explain." Hermione obliged, the use of her surname caught her off guard and she figured it would be best before she got herself in even more trouble. She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder and looked up to see a very tired, yet much healthier Sirius Black. They exchanged smiles and turned their attention to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Sirius here never died. It was a scam created by the order to be able to implicate our next phase of action. We needed to prepare Harry so he could draw Voldermort's attention from searching for the girl in the myth, which is you, to planning ways to kill Harry. It's dangerous, but it must happen for your powers to awaken fully. We hope. There is a very likely chance this'll all blow up in our face and we'll fall into chaos. Also, with staging Sirius' death to look like he was murdered by Death Eaters, something he was accused of being, forces the Ministry to realize he was innocent and clear his name." Hermione was dumbfounded, it was all a scam to protect her while putting her best friend in danger. She looked at Sirius who nodded and grinned sheepishly. Despite all the risks, he was dreadfully happy you have his name cleared and able to lead a normal, as normal as possible for a guy who's supposed to be dead, life.  
  
"As long as we're on the subject. I think it best if you don't mention this to anybody. Including Ron and Harry, for obvious reasons. Harry needs to think I'm dead, at least for the present." Sirius said, his voice regaining some of it's youthfulness. Hermione nodded to him, how was she going t keep this a secret from her friends. Of everything that tested her will power, this was almost unbearable! She focused her thoughts onto the earlier events of the night.  
  
"Headmaster, I should tell you, I encountered water. That's two elements, only two more to go before we know for sure. But even then. I just thought I should tell you." Dumbledore nodded to her and was silent for a moment before speaking. "Yet I fear that things may fall into swing sooner than we anticipated. Well, I can't say this hasn't been an uneventful night. In fact it's been quite informative. But it is time you returned to your dorm, Aradia. Sirius, follow me, I have some things to discuss with you." Sirius nodded to Albus than gave Hermione a smile as she left the office.  
  
Hermione was lost in her thoughts as she entered the Heads dormitory, despite how utterly impossible this night seemed, somehow it made sense. Things like this happened before. It wasn't as unusual as it seemed, right?  
  
She contemplated what to do as she looked around the dark common room. She wasn't very tired, and all her homework was done for the next few weeks. So she made herself some tea and sat on the loveseat, gazing into the fire before her, the only source of light. Sensing another presence in the room, she turned to see Draco standing there, in the doorway of his room, watching her.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd notice me." Came his signature drawl and his smirk reappeared on his pale, yet devilishly handsome face. Somehow it was a relief to see the old Draco come back tonight. At least some things stayed the same.  
  
"Thank god, it's only you. I was worried Pansy Parkinslut decided to wait up for me." Hermione gave him a small smile before taking a sip of her tea. Draco smirked again as he made his way over to her, sitting down behind her, his hands finding her shoulders and her began to give her a massage. Hermione moaned slightly in agreement.  
  
"Where have your hands been all my life?"  
  
Draco brought his head next to her ear, his breath grazing her cheek, sending shivers down her spine for some reason. "You should see what else these hands can do." Hermione felt her stomach fill up with butterflies at his suggestion. She'd had other guys give her this line, yet none of them could send her into a nervousness quite like Draco had. Maybe it was the recent events that did it, yes that had to be what was going on. She took another sip of her tea as his hands made their way to her neck in sensual circles, driving her hormones wild.  
  
"You keep that up, Mister Malfoy and I might consider taking you up on that offer. Ohhhhh, yes! Right there!" Draco had found a tight knot that had developed at the base of her neck and was slowly releasing her tension. She felt him grin, pleased with his efforts, but she didn't care, his hands were a godsend!  
  
"I don't know what you're insinuating, Miss Granger. But I would be delighted to find out." He said, with mock innocence. Hermione pulled away from him and turned around to face him, the firelight accentuating the features of his bare chest, much to the pleasure of Hermione. She took her finger and traced his muscles and licked her lips before speaking,  
  
"You just take those nasty, nasty thoughts out of your mind, Mister Malfoy, because I would never insinuate anything of that sort! But...You might be able to convince me otherwise!" She clapped her hands over her mouth, she couldn't believe what she just uttered. Yet there was a hint of truth in it, wasn't there?  
  
'No! Absolutely not! I don't have any feelings towards Draco other than gratitude. That's all. But there was that one wonderful night after Elysian Fields...No! It was just once and that's all it'll even be.' Hermione silently argued with herself, yet even despite the warnings in her mind, her body spoke otherwise. And Draco could sense it too, his hands removed hers from her mouth and brought them up around his neck.  
  
"Let me do that." A puzzled look came across her face and her mind screamed pull away, but everything went blissfully blank as he made it clearer by covering her mouth with his. His tongue grazing her lips, as if asking for entrance. She granted him his wish and went wild with his taste. It was thrilling, why didn't she remember how absolutely intoxicating his kisses were, if she did, this would've happened a lot more often. His arms wrapped around her waist as her drew her underneath him. He released her mouth and looked into her eyes, his blonde hair falling into his face in a very sexy way. "Well, are you convinced?"  
  
"Not quite, I think I need another go." Why were those words coming from her mouth! It was as if someone else was talking through her. Yet she felt oddly contented with Draco's advances, as if they had been lovers forever. He smiled at her and lowered his mouth to her, "Only to happy to oblige." He claimed her mouth again in his passion, once again he drew away, "Well?"  
  
She didn't say anything but gave him a look that said everything from, 'Why the hell did you stop?' to 'Take me, Take me now!' He got the message and reclaimed the mouth that so eagerly awaiting his arrival. His hands removed her cloak that covered her pajama's. His mouth moved down to her neck and gently nipped it, her hands strung through his hair in an approving manner. Her mind told her to stop this madness and leave, but something deep inside her told her to take off her clothes, and that's what she did. With Draco's help of course. Right before her underwear came off, Draco stopped his assault and picked her up, "We may as well be comfortable if you want to do this right." Came his husky whisper, nipping her ear in a playful manner. She buried her head in his neck and covered it in kisses. He gently laid her down on his bed and she pulled him down onto him. His hands caressed her skin down her back and onto her stomach before finding her panty line and carefully tugged down her last defense against him.  
  
Soon enough, they were both naked on his bed, lost in their passions. Draco was doing everything in his power to keep Hermione on the verge of exploding. His fingers delicately aroused her nipples, rubbing and pinching in sensual manner. Hermione's hands were graciously exploring every inch of his gorgeous body. Become very fond of his inner thigh, creeping up and feeling him tense up them retreat quickly. Her neck was covered in little lovebites when she finally decided it was time to release the building tension. Draco felt her hands run up his back and into his hair, pressing her body into his. His own hands maneuvered their way to her hips, feeling himself harden more every second. Her legs wrapped around his, granting him entrance into her realm. He kissed her gently on the lips before he entered her, the motion of which sending her into a sate of sheer bliss.  
  
Slowly he started to pump in and out of her, he could feel her excitement rising along with his. He sped up as he heard her moan his name, the pleasure growing with each rock of their hips or movement of their body's. They knew it was coming, it pulsed within them both, Draco was moving faster and faster, Hermione was moan and clutching onto him for dear life. In a matter of moments they exploded together, sending them both in a state of nirvana. Draco pulled out of her and collapsed on the next to her. Their chests rising and falling in sequence with each other, breathing heavily. Hermione's hand interlaced with his and she looked over at him, smiling and eyes shining. He followed in suit and wrapped his arm around her exposed waist.  
  
She nestled her head into his neck and kissed him gently. His hand stroked her hair and pulled the blankets up over them. "I love you, Draco." She whispered, snuggling up to him, her head in his chest, smiling like mad.  
  
"I love you too, Aradia." He whispered back, kissing her forehead and relaxing into her embrace. They were soon asleep in each other's arms. Neither of them sensing the impending doom that hovered above them like a rain cloud bursting to the seems, waiting to be realsed. 


	15. Lucius' Return

Author's Note: Sorry! I know this took forever to get, but life happens, right? Hope you don't hate me. I started another fic, called 'In evil' I'm not sure where it is going, but hopefully it will be better than this one. I'm also working on two others, one is set-up in vignettes and the other is a story. Not sure when I'll get these up, but they'll ten times better than all my others. This part is nearing the end, I'm thinking. Just a few more chapters then I'll work on the second part, which'll be called 'The War'. You can guess what it's centered on. Enjoy! Rating: PG-13  
  
* * *  
  
"My Lord, We're nearly ready. We await your command."  
  
"Good. Yes, very good. How was the break-in at Azkaban? It went according to my plan, I assume?" Voldemort turned his gaze upon the death eater before him. His name was Avery, who apparated out of the ministry with him, thus avoiding prison, a wise choice, one of his few.  
  
"Lucius and the others should be apparating here as we speak, My Lord" The death eater replied. Voldemort nodded and waved his hand in dismissal.  
  
"You may go. Send in wormtail." Avery bowed and silently left Voldemort to his own devices and thoughts. A small 'pop' was distinguishable outside the door, followed by voices. The door opened to reveal wormtail and Lucius on it's threshold. He beckoned them in and they bowed low.  
  
"M-my Lord, you sent for me?" Wormtail sputtered out, his beady eyes fearing to leave the inscrutable gaze of his master.  
  
"Yes I did call for you. I want you to prepare a meeting with my death eaters in two days time. We are going to war. You are now dismissed." He scurried out after a hurried bow, muttering to himself. "Now Lucius, it relieves me greatly to see you here. I trust you are fully ready to proceed with our plan?"  
  
"Yes, My Lord."  
  
"But let's not dwell on that, I want to discuss your son. I question his loyalty to our side, I have a feeling he will be vital before we see the end to this war. We must get him to pledge himself to me soon. Before Dumbledore has a chance to convince him otherwise." Lucius, for a fleeting moment, was shocked. His son was against the Dark Lord. His own flesh and blood was against the greatest sorcerer since Salazar Slytherin. He was betrayed in the worst sense. Anger coursed his veins, it was time to show Draco what he was fully capable of. No one crosses a Malfoy and gets away with it. Not even another Malfoy.  
  
"Don't worry, Master. I shall take care of him. He will receive his mark as planned, I assure you." Voldemort smiled,  
  
"Good, good. I knew I could count on you. I leave you to deal with him in any way you deem appropriate. I have a war to start." Lucius bowed low and with a swish of his cloak, stormed out of the Dark Lord's study.  
  
Draco groggily left the comfort of his bed after being rudely awakened by an owl at the window. Careful not to wake Hermione, he took the letter and opened it. It was from father.  
  
Draco,  
I bet you're shocked. I told you the Dark Lord would get me out of  
Azkaban. He always makes good his promises. Yet I have heard some  
things that disturb me greatly. That you are having doubts on where  
your loyalties lie. They lie with the Dark Lord. Let me remind you of  
all he has done for you and us all. You are a Malfoy, never forget  
that. You are above all the mediocre children at that school. If it  
was up to me, you would be at Durmstrang, where nothing could make you  
rethink your loyalties. But to appease your mother, you are there at  
that second-rate sad excuse for a school. With mudbloods no less.  
Don't forget all that I have taught you. You'll receive your mark  
during the Christmas break as planned. Don't forget and remember, you  
are a Malfoy.  
  
Your Father,  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
In his fury, Draco ripped up the letter and threw the pieces into his fireplace. A wave of anger and confusion swept over him. He didn't know what to do, grabbing a quill and parchment, he quickly wrote a letter, tied it onto the owls leg and sent it off.  
  
Hermione woke to see him in an armchair next to the fireplace, legs pulled up into him, head resting in his hands, his hair obscuring his face from view. He looked so venerable.  
  
"Draco?" She said timidly. He stirred and looked up at her.  
  
"You're awake." She smiled and wrapped the silk sheet around her naked figure.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My father sent me a letter. He wants me to receive my mark during Christmas. What a thoughtful gift, eh?"  
  
"But he's in Azkaban. How could he possibly-"A vision appeared in her mind. Death Eaters swarming Azkaban's fortress. Prisoners rushing out like wild. Dementor's frantic. "Oh my God. We have to tell Dumbledore. Draco, You-Know-Who could be on his way here right now!" Hermione jumped out of the bed and threw on her scattered clothes, Draco just sat there, and amused expression on his pale face. After a few minutes of letting her rush and worry, he went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Draco, what are you..." He cut her off with a soft kiss.  
  
"Shhh...He knows. He was notified about the break-in as soon as it happened. I owled him right after I read my letter. Just calm down. Everything's going to be ok. We're to wait here until he tells us otherwise." Hermione tried to argue, but once again, he stopped her mouth with a kiss.  
"At last I've found an effective way to shut you up." He smirked at her.  
  
"Likewise, Malfoy, likewise." He looked shocked for a moment, then smiled as she kissed him. Draco intensified the kiss and his hands began to wonder her body, while her hands ran through his hair. Neither one of them noticed the door open.  
  
"I do hope I'm not interrupting something." They sprang away from each other like lightning and began fixing their appearances. Hermione looked up at the intruder. It was Sirius. She looked horrified. "It's not what it..." Sirius held up his hand, a wicked grin on his face.  
  
"It's ok. I need no explanation, trust me. I won't tell. But next time, go behind the portrait. It's cozier and a lot more private. Won't have things like this happen." Once again, he laughed at he horrified expression, "I wasn't best-friends with the Head Boy for no reason. But we're getting off topic. I was sent to tell you to come to the Headmasters office." They grinned sheepishly and made to get ready. 


End file.
